My Bomber My Peacemaker
by stina006
Summary: "Please do not deplore yourself. Even if the world does not forgive, I will forgive you." KimOC, allcanon pairings
1. As We are Trapped in History

no worries folks! i'm still continuing My Knight; My Princess! this is just a preview chapter of what i'm doing next! it's a KimbleyOC, my first MAJOR OC ever! i woudln't call it self-insert..but i'd be a liar ...anyways i hope you enjoy it! please review if you think i should continue after MKMP is done. this one will follow the manga-verse. Expect Kimbley later on, he'll be in flashbacks too. mostly Kimbley. this fic will be my tribute to the BEST series created by the BEST author in the whole world! EVER! may it rest in peace!

**

* * *

**

**"My Bomber; My Peacemaker"**

**"People are trapped in history, and history is trapped in them."**

He held me in his arms.

It wasn't just a friendly side hug, like always- he was never too touchy with his hands; imagine that.

"You always worry too much."

I could smell his hair…it smelled like iron and dirt. Even though it had always smelled that way, he still had me concerned.

I loved him, yes. But every time he would come to my tent after 'working'…

Even though he looked happy; oh it was the happiest I had ever seen him! I even remember him coming to my tent after he got that strange little red stone from his superiors- work related he said- so happy that he actually picked me up, spun me around the room, and then grabbed my face with both hands and kissed my forehead! He was ecstatic! I had never ever seen him so happy! Not even when the officers told him what he would be doing in Ishval…

Whatever that little stone was I was happy that it was with him…even when he took it with him to work…

…I knew what he was doing.

My brain knew it but my heart…

If he was happy then I would be happy…after all I was the only person who knew about his childhood, I was the only human who accepted his beliefs.

And yes I said 'human'…

Call me what you will.

After the war was over, I can remember watching him being pushed into that steel window barred car…what was he thinking? Why couldn't he just give it back? He never really made things easier…after he was hauled away, I remember that strange man coming up to, grabbing my arm, and putting me in that car with the 'Fuhrer'…

I still remember walking into that vein-like hall, with various animal noises coming from the ceiling, me clinging to that…green mans arm. I could barely move. All I could do was head straight forward.

"Don't be such a fraidy cat, tiny human…" he sneered at me with his purple eyes.

"You fell from the sky, kiddo."

"_I did?"_

"Where did you fall from?"

"I…I'm not sure…I'm too scared to think right now!"

"Scared? Ha! You'll be even more scared when you meet Father."

"Father?"

We stopped walking. There, in front of me, was a big white door with all sorts of drawings on it…if only I had my camera…

It's been years since that day…The day those doors opened I faced the truth…

* * *

"Miss! Um…Miss?"

Waking up in a daze, I could never find the time to just SLEEP. If I could, I would sleep 24/7. There was always someone there to wake me up.

Just like I did back home…doing nothing at all, play a video or two or three…

Or four…

I had everything I ever wanted but it doesn't feel like it's enough…now I'm here.

I breaked out my notepad and prepared myself for whatever this guy wanted.

Mom was right I should have gone into fast-food.

I put on my best face, trying my best not to look tired, or plain; I was only wearing a dull gray sweater and the plain blue jeans that I had 'fallen from the sky' in, my red glasses were the only things that stood out about me. If I had blonde hair maybe I'd stand out a bit more, but no, I get a plain old brown color…

"What can I get for you?"

As a turned to see who I was talking too…

It was a little blonde boy with the most adorable face I had ever seen…

He had the most beautiful eyes; Gold. The only other person with color eyes that close I'd ever seen was…Solf…

"_He's so cute…"_

"Do you have food here?"

Is he ordering for his dad?

"Yeah…this is a sandwich shop…hence the big sandwich on the sign out there…"

"Riiiiiight…well-I-"

"-Brother! I got our tickets for the train, it leaves tonight."

"Perfect!"

"Um…and whose this? Your brother?"

"Huh?"

The man sounded confused.

I looked him up and down…that was a big, shiny, suit of armor alright. He was so loud when he walked in the door.

Ah well, a customer is a customer!

I walked the two of them to a nearby table in the shop, handed him a menu, ask for their drinks…the big guy didn't want anything…but I decided to get him a glass of water anyways, he must have been hot in there.

I made the best sandwich I could make for him.

"Oh ifs the besht samwhich I,"-he finally swallowed- "Ever had!"

"Well thank you!" it feels so good hearing people like what you've made, I glanced over at the big armor and asked if he wanted any food…'No' he said, 'I ate a big, big breakfast!'

There's something fishy about these two…

"Still hungry?" I said, sitting the tray of food on the table where he sat, "Well then…what are your names?"

"Edward Elric! I'm a state alchemist now!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out that beautiful pocket watch. "Check it out!"

"Wow pretty…and your…um…"

"Oh, I'm his younger brother Alphonse Elric. Pleased to meet you." he bowed politely.

I can see whose the more respectful of the two.

"Younger brother?"

The two stared at each other for a moment, finally Edward said that the suit was just a hobby.

Hobby, eh? I doubt it.

The first thing I learned in this world is never to believe what people tell me as the truth. The truth is a liar who never does what he says he'll do.

Well, these two looked alright, although they were a bit suspicious…little blond boy with a red long jacket on, and a big suit of armor as his 'little' brother…?

He did sound young…

"Christina Madeline." The three of us shook hands and Edward returned to his meal. "So what brings you to Central, other than the state alchemist thing?"

"It was just that." he said while scarfing down another sandwich. How could he eat so much?

"So what kind of alchemy do you perform?"

"I can show you if you like."

"Depends…am I going to need another shop after you're done?" after all, all the alchemists I knew blew stuff up for a living.

The two seemed to find what I said amusing though,

"No, miss."

Edward got up, took off his jacket and stepped around my tiny shop.

"You got any broken things around here?"

"HAHAHAHA! Oh kid! You don't know how long this dinky shop has been around do you? I've got broken light fixtures, bad plumbing, a few broken stoves in the back, the knobs on the oven are broken, the side of my sink in the bathroom is broken…"

"Well point me to 'em! I'll fix 'em up as a thank you for the meal! Unless you prefer cenz?" he threw me very adorable smile, as if he absolutely KNEW I would take him up on his offer! Well. I'm not an idiot.

"Seriously! ? You'll fix all that just for a couple of sandwiches?"

"Sure! It'll be my first act as a state alchemist! They are for the people aren't they?"

"Well sure but most state alchemists don't stick to that rule…"

I walked the two of the to the back inside the kitchen,

"So does your dad do the cooking and you manage the shop?"

"No Alphonse this is my store. I bought it cheap cause well, it's falling apart…" I said this as I pulled off a piece of wood from the wall.

"Wait…how old are you?"

"Oh me? I'm 24."

"24! ?"

The two of them just stared at me like I had just transformed into a monster.

"What? You've never seen a short 24 year old before?"

That's kind of rude to just stare like that…I'm only 5 feet tall…Ok so I still get mistaken for a 14 year old…maybe if I had bigger boobs…

Wait…

Edward looks happy.

The small boy then, with a smile on his face, clapped his hands together and with a ringing sound reverberating in my ears, placed his gloved hands onto my wall.

Little did I know what kind of friends I just made.

* * *

and there's chapter 1! i'll continue if enough people like it! and you know, when i complete MKMP.

and NO my last name is NOT Madeline!

please review what you think!


	2. And so the Lion

Chapter 2! hope you guys enjoy it! it's SUPER LONG OMG

**

* * *

**

**"My Bomber; My Peacemaker"**

**"And So the Lion fell in love with the Lamb"**

"So how's that?"

It was like nothing I had ever seen before! Blue light flashed everywhere! So bright I had to close my eyes.

"It's wonderful! And, you'll really accept this as payment for the sandwiches?"

"Of course! I mean, I noticed it was kind of falling apart even from the outside."

"It's really no problem." Alphonse added.

"Well thanks you two! I really appreciate it!"

It was nice to see a state alchemist actually DOING something for the people! With my gratitude I waved them goodbye at the station, those two said they would be back to visit soon. I hope they really will…the store would be closing soon…may as well take a quick nap before I close down…if someone comes in I'll be woken up like before.

* * *

I recall a slight breeze flowing through my hair, making a load pop as it passed my ears. Like I had stuck my head out of a car window.

The ground looked sandy and the sun felt hot…hopefully the ground wasn't hot as well.

My whole body had this fleeting sensation; the same I got when floating up to the surface from the deep, deep ocean.

My body broke through something hard and landed on something squishy…spilt on top of them was some kind of smelly oil. They all had white hair.

"_god…ew…augg"_

I couldn't help it. I had landed on top of bodies…everywhere…at least twenty of them broke my fall…I even snapped ones neck where I landed, I know because I've got their blood on my leg…you could barely see it on my blue jeans but I can feel it there…I smell the iron in the air, along with the dust. Along with my own lunch clumping with the sand.

As I crawled down I saw their eyes: Red.

It was like they were tanned albinos.

I was frightened.

So terrified.

Were they demons? Monsters? Vampires?

Then I saw something more terrifying, I was staring down the barrel of a gun.

I had seen guns before on TV but never up in my face like that.

Black shoes, some kind of tan long coat, and a big gun staring me in the face.

"Sir! I found a civilian!"

This man walked forward. He looked so very young…he had the most piercing yellow eyes, followed by straight black, slick back hair…he had the same blue pants as the other two around me except…he wasn't wearing the coat or the blue jacket; just a sleevless white shirt.

"Should we kill this one?"

"What were our orders again?" he mused with his right hand

"Um…sir?"

"Kill any Ishvalans you see." he said matter of factly.

"Look at this cute little girl…she has chocolate brown eyes…" he kneeled down to my eye level. "And pretty brown hair…with a little blonde in there too…"

"Kimbley-san…"

"Gentlemen…we are obliged to follow orders. Let's take her back to camp…she's obviously just a civilian. Unless you would like to disobey orders around me… "

I was given one of the men's tan coats. Then I was walked into a big tent.

The men in white coats asked me to sit down on the cold bench…in one of those backless blue shirts I might add.

"Do you know the year?"

"Uh…Um…2010?" I questionably stated.

They looked at each other.

Then back at me, writing things down on their clipboards.

"How old are you?" the other one said.

"20..." they glanced at each other…true I had the body of a 14 year old but it's still rude. "I'm a little short…"

"I see…"

"I want to see him!"

"See who dear?"

"The man who saved me!"

My wish was granted a couple hours later, albeit not without them taking my blood. The doctor introduced me to him properly. This man at the moment was my savior. He stopped those men from killing me!

"So, Kimbley-san, how old are you?"

"Oh, me? I'm 22."

"Wow you're only two years older than me!"

"Yes but others think you're about eight years younger than me…"

"Ah…But I AM an adult, you know!"

"You're like an angel, miss."

"Me?" I blushed a little; nobody compared me to an angel before…

He pointed upwards, "You fell from the sky…I saw you from on top of that roof." he said curiously.

"Oh…" I was curious too…the sky? Really? Who am I Sheeta? Jeez…

As he was showing me around camp, he was dragged away by some higher-ups. So I stood and waited for him…a little while later I noticed a man with black hair and a box walk in as well…he looked upset. When he came out, Kimbley asked me to wait in my little tent. Where those white coated men could watch me more efficiently. A couple hours later he ran in with an excited look on his face. As I ran to him he wrapped is arms around me and spun me around the room.

"_He! He! He kissed my forehead! I'm flattered and everything but! My virgin head! This is not a shoujo mister! You can't just do that!"_

As I failed at hiding my embarrassment, He held that red thing, close to my face, comparing me to it….jeez it was like he was trying to pick out the right fruit. That thing scared me. It was too warm…every time I looked at it I could feel it sucking me in.

"What is it, Kimbley-san?"

"It'd be more exciting if I showed you!"

Grabbing my hand, he ran me over past the camp and on top of a building. He told me to stand back as he was near the edge.

It was like I was right in front of fireworks. Or sitting in front of that loud bass maker those people have in the back of their cars…

"Ohhhhohoho…" his whole body shivered, holding his hands to his head as he fell to his knees, he looked like he had gone insane.

No. he was already insane, that stone brought it out a bit more I think.

"Come here." he whispered.

Extending his tattooed hands out to me I was so terrified I obeyed him. I wouldn't become another casualty in this…slaughter house. I held out my arm as he grabbed my hand, princess style, he placed me in front of him. And he did it again.

Like fireworks again…off my entire body…I could feel his body vibrating as well…

"Can't you feel it? That feeling that just shakes you to the core? Reverberating from your ankles to your skull? It's amazing!"

I didn't want to say anything but…

"It certainly does leave an impression…"

Somehow, I wished to be back on top of those burnable corpses.

He grabbed my arm so hard it felt as if he was twisting it off…I didn't want to say that it hurt. He was in such a state from those screaming people…telling him I was in pain would only get him off even more…what could he be dragging me off inside this old building for? What did he want with me?

Would he kill me like he had done to so many others?

We walked down the white dusty stairs and he sat me down on a tiny wooden stool. It was dark and dreary…I could hear screaming in the background…at least I thought I could, maybe I too was going crazy.

"What do you think of this?" he put it in my hands.

"It's warm, Kimbley-san. I feels like it'll break in my hands."

"I know! Doesn't it? Isn't it amazing!" he held the bottom of my hands and stared at it lovingly…as if it where a new-born baby. Then he looked back up at me.

"You really understand, don't you?"

He kissed my forehead again. And led me outside. As we walked out, I could see the two men Kimbley-san was with. I defiantly remembered the man who pointed that gun at me.

I could overhear their conversation.

"-…poor girl, being dragged all over the place with that freak."

"You think he's got a thing for her?"

"Why would he? He just met her! Then again…he does give her a look when she talks…he calls her his 'little angel'."

"Is it true she fell from the sky?"

"_Yea, is it true?"_

I didn't hear a response.

* * *

like woah. srry i didn't know how to end it other than with one of those evil cliffhangers...

anyways i hope you enjoyed! please review! *HUG*


	3. You left

Hey yo! it's chapter 3! i hope you enjoy! i stayed up till 6 in the morning to finish! expect more Edo and Aru soon! remember this is just a fanfiction! i dont own FMA!

* * *

**"My Bomber; My Peacemaker"**

**"You left and placed a chill in my heart"**

"Miss Madeline."

"_Right…I'm supposed to answer to that now…"_

"Oh! Mr. Mustang!"

That man always looked happy to see me… I wonder why? Miss Hawkeye was always there too, shadowing behind him.

He didn't order anything, but he looked as though he wanted to discuss something.

I met him in Ishval as well. He was so distant then, although he still is now…he HAS loosened up a bit. But that may be thanks to mister Hughes.

"Do you remember Solf J. Kimbley?"

I shuddered at his name…truthfully, even slightly remembering him would make me jumpy.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said while pulling a few sheets of paper out of his secretaries hands.

"You need to give let Kimbley read this at the Central Prison."

That's an odd request, "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm overdue on most of my paperwork and I don't feel like seeing him!" he said defensively.

"Aren't you always overdue on paperwork?"

"What! ?"

"That's what miss Hawkeye said over the phone yesterday…"

He threw a distraught face at her…

Hawkeye looked away.

The walk to the prison was a long and cold one. Each time the wind blew through her face it felt like opening a freezer door. If only I could wear something to cover my face…sure I was still wearing jeans, a sweater, tiny boots, a scarf, and a green belted jacket but I was still cold.

After walking for about twenty minutes, I arrived at the big prison gates. After I shouted at the guard near the front door to open up the gates, I clenched my stomach tightly with my fist. I felt like puking. Lifting up my head to pray, I wished he didn't smell like blood.

The hallway was colder inside. White walls encased everywhere I looked. Brown uniforms covering the men standing guard with huge black guns at every single cell door I passed.

And here I am; room 082.

When the warden opened the door to his cell I didn't know what to expect. But there he was.

Not so bad. Sitting there being absolutely still…he looked like a little angel. And then he turned his head to the door. His amber eyes looking me over, as if trying to remember something important.

Then catching his wicked smile through all that black hair covering his face.

"I missed you Christina…" he whispered.

My heart jumped. Hearing his voice after so long made my entire body shiver. If words could kill…

"What a look on your little face…Let me guess…You missed me?"

I shrugged him off, even though, yes, for some sick masochistic reason I really had missed him.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm here because Colonel Mustang didn't want to see you." I said while pulling out the mysterious orange folder from my jacket.

"No surprise there; we really didn't see eye to eye Ishval." he mused, brushing it off.

He walked slowly to the bar doors. "How have you been?"

He was talking like we were old friends…very unexpected of him. What was he playing at?

Then he did something more unexpected, he tugged, with what little freedom of his hands he had, at the ends of my green jacket. Looking at me like a viper looked at its prey. I tried to avoid his stare the best I could, but I didn't feel it was working. I could still sense this eerie feeling in my chest.

I tried to act like I didn't care. But he knew me differently…if only I weren't so clingy to him in the war. Just because a very handsome, very smart, very, very charismatic gentleman takes you by the hand and…where was I going with that? And really, the only real reason I was so calm around him was because that big guy in the white…dress robe told him not to harm me. And he seemed like the kind of man to always follow orders. The reason I had begun to fall for him at that time was because he treated me like an equal. Not as a little girl like everyone else.

Maybe I clinged to his hand to much. Or maybe it looked like I trusted him too much.

I pulled out the paper inside and held it up so he could read it, just like Roy-san told me to.

Looking it over for a couple seconds, he squinted and asked to see it closer. I didn't see why not…so I held it right up to the bars…and then he tugged at the cloth on my wrist.

I tired my best to gently wave his hand back into his cell…but the tips of my fingers strayed into the lions den.

He violently grabbed my delicate wrist and pulled my skinny arm inside his cell. My face slammed hard against the cold bars, and my poor shoulder feeling like it just got dislocated.

He pressed his scratchy cheek against mine and stuck out his tongue, revealing the little red jewel he worshiped in that desert wasteland.

"Why do you still have that! ? I thought they took it away from you!"

He closed his mouth and moved a bit farther from my face, "They couldn't after I killed them."

"Why would you kill them? They weren't on your list…were they?"

"No. I killed them because I wanted to…and I didn't mind keep her with me."

"You treat that thing like it's a little baby!" I shouted.

Kimbley frowned, "I'm disappointed. I thought you understood me."

The walk home was an unpleasant one. After the guard came and saved my arm from being blown apart, He laughed, letting it ring throughout the entire prison, Solf shouted that he was looking forward to seeing me again. Finally getting home, I threw off my shoes and sat down…taking in what just happened.

I sighed deeply while running my fingers through my hair…it was wet. Why did I let him get to me?

Suddenly a knock at the door made me jump. It's still a little early so it shouldn't be such a big surprise. Sliding up from the slumped position I was in, I shuffled my bare feet to the door, unlocked the chain, and saw a man in a blue military uniform…with blue eyes.

Suspicious. But I knew who he was.

Yet, why on earth would he see me now? Did I have to go inside that vein filled building again?

"So how was he?" he asked through the door.

"As always…It's just as always, playfully creepy."

"Nice description." he complemented as he showed himself into my house. "But…you did miss him didn't you?"

"Well I did." I answered bluntly. It was best not to lie to this thing, the truth would always find a way to come back and hurt me if I lied. I'm unlucky like that.

He didn't like the way I answered…maybe he wanted more chances to push my buttons.

"It looks cool…I mean I've only seen that thing once…"

"Whatever."

I put a black tea kettle on my stove; my evening ritual- make tea.

"Keeping tabs on me? It's only been about a year."

"Yeah well," Envy jumped up on my nice clean counter, "I needed to ask you about Kimbley anyways."

I thought about it for a second.

"You want to take that little red thing back?"

"Did you see him with it?"

"Well yes…he showed it to me."

"_On his pink…wide…wet tongue…"_

"That's it then. See ya!"

He waved goodbye while hopping down, strutting himself towards the door, seeing himself out.

"Don't leave Central until you see me again, alright?" he said while shutting the door.

"What the heck…?"

The pot started to boil over when I wondered why no one ever stayed for tea…then I realized that all the people I knew where probably up to something devious. As I went to turn the stove off, I couldn't help but scratch my cheek.

"After a year he only has a stubble?"

* * *

in case you're wondering, i got the room number 82 from the buddist god avalokiteshvara, who was represented by the red lotus. the number 82 comes from the number of chants that the god performs. and i couldn't find his real cell number TT_TT

hope Kimbley is in character...along with everybody else. please don't forget to review! love ya!


	4. I was a gang leader

hey all! sorry i haven't updated latley i've been obsessed with harvest moon, tree of tranquility...lotta text in this chapter though, and a special guest!

* * *

**"My Bomber; My Peacemaker"**

**I was a gang leader. Although, it was a gang for defensive purposes. It was not a gang to sell drugs.**

The next couple of weeks passed with a bore, but not without a visit from those Elric boys again. I had already seen Envy again so I could technically leave if I wanted…but not after those two kind-hearted boys fixed up my place. It was so pretty now…after a couple of days I managed to break one thing after another. But instead of throwing it away, I waited to see if the boys would come in again.

They did.

That golden haired, golden eyed, red coated boy and that humongous metal suit of armor came waltzing in my store for the second time. They looked very worn out; apparently they had just gotten back from their hometown Resembool. I wonder if something happened? I would have asked but it really wasn't my business.

With business rather slow lately, I decided to pay a visit to a meat shop; this nice looking couple came in a few days after the boys…they were surprised I didn't have any of their quality meat! Well I only really had sliced ham and a few B products of Cow meat…but that stuff is expensive! She said she would give me a pleasant discount for advertising her shop in Dublith. Said she liked small businesses; and I really gave most of the money I earned to those orphaned Ishvalan children…I had seen too many die in the war.

That missus Curtis was so kind to help with my shop…although she did only come in to ask if I had seen a boy and a suit of armor…I said yes of course, but I couldn't tell them exactly where they had gone.

Her towering husbands face couldn't even be seen when I looked at him out the window…they were a nice couple.

The train was so uncomfortable on my butt, but the breeze was nice on my face, the wind hurt my eyes a bit though…looking out on the horizon, I remembered so many pointless things: my weight, my height, my unattainable future in a big mansion with several horses and a husband with a nice -ahem- income.

Then again, I wouldn't know of any happy times other than Ishval. Indeed I'd rather spend eternity there with that man than in the biggest mansion with everything obtainable in this world inside of it.

As the train stop at my destination in Dublith I began to wonder what kind of meats Mrs. Curtis had…hearing the train whistle drowned everything out.

I grabbed my sandwich basket and duffle bag, then waited to jump off the train as I stood in line.

* * *

Lost.

Oh god.

I'm so very lost.

The sun is setting, it's getting very dark, these alleyways are confusing. I'd like to shout out but I wouldn't want to attract unwanted attention.

I couldn't help it. In a moment of one my many weaknesses: loneliness. While still on my feet I held my face to my knees with my hands on my head and began to breathe heavily, along with the tears rolling down my cheeks without me even noticing until they touched my lips.

Then I heard something.

"Are you ok?" a voice said.

Terrified, I shot my head up, as I looked, I could make out the face of a woman. I could also see her hair; blonde with a long string of hair at the front. I could see the fancy tattoo on her right shoulder. She _looked_ nice enough. Her smile looked sincere and her voice calming…

"You lost?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh My God Yes!" I couldn't help it! I was way too excited to _not _be alone. I threw myself into a hug. I always hugged when I was happy.

"Whoa…calm down!" she pushed me off "Need a phone?"

"Yes please! Ah! Your name? I'm Christina." I said with my customer face on.

"Martel." she put her hands on the back of her head.

'Nice to meet you Martel! So um…where is it you're phone is?"

"In a bar called Devils Nest." we began walking through the alley, " It's got some old timer drinks- lots of hard liquor you know? My boss is nice…I'm sure if you gave us that food he would let you stay if you needed."

We made it to the bar called Devils Nest by the time it was completely dark. Going through the bar and into a secret door in the back was pretty unnerving but something in the back of my head told me that i could trust her. I pulled the white piece of paper from my pocket with Mrs. Curtis's number on it and dialed quickly.

"No answer…crap."

"They closed down already? I'm sorry."

"It's ok miss Martel."

"Please don't call me 'miss' again…hey maybe Boss will let you stay the night!" she said enthusiastically

"Uh…"

"Don't worry. You have food in that basket right?"

"Well yes, but-"

"-Free food means free nights stay! You brought enough for, what? Ten, twelve people?" she smelled my basket excitedly.

"Well I do!" I said with reason in my voice.

_They're samples for Mrs. Curtis…_

Before I could answer her properly a group of people could be heard coming down from the stairs.

The first one I saw was a small gray looking man, the second a man about taller than me…spiky hair, and a katana?

The rest of the group flew by too fast for me to even think. The one who stood out from all of them was a big, tall, strong looking man with a few women on his huge arms.

"Whose this little kid?"

"She was lost in the alley so I gave her a phone call." she pulled out a sandwich from my basket and gave it to him, "For this. It's equivalent right?" she smiled. "Christina you need a place to sleep?"

"You know a hotel?" I asked in all honesty.

"Hotel Devils Nest? You can sleep in my room!" she sounded happy for some reason.

"Or with Boss if your lucky." one of the girls giggled while sitting on the red couch.

Maybe Martel just wanted the company of someone other than a man for once…the only women here were street walkers.

The tall 'Boss' turned around when he heard the woman on couch giggle. He had a very curious look on his face.

The man smiled fiendishly with his sharp teeth, I could tell his red eyes were looking me over…was he Ishvalan?

"Names Greed, honey."

What the heck? First I meet an Envy, and now a Greed? Were they part of a street gang? He extended his very big hand as I did, only as he pulled my hand closer to him, he kissed my hand, "Pleased to meet you."

His lips were cold and very moist.

I didn't know what to think of a man who kissed my hand the first time meeting him, or whose first question was how old I was…although he seemed very, very interested when I told him my age…

Very interested indeed.

When I finally did find Mrs. Curtis's meat shop, I stayed and worked part time for them. I loved working with meats. Mr. Mason was very big muscled, but a real sweaty: sometimes I caught him feeding food to the stray dogs.

After I worked all day I could always count on someone I knew from Devils Nest to walk me home…home. Today it was, surprise, Martel. She and I…I wouldn't call us best friends. But I had never had a girl who was my friend. We took a scenic route through the shop streets, said she wanted to get me some clothes. Of course, 'get me' meant 'steal'.

I wouldn't tell her she was wrong but…she did have good taste. Oh the things she found for me…

Black leather tight shorts, long black tank, and vest with the white fur on it? Really Martel?

I think she was wanting to treat me as a little Barbie doll. Were Barbie's invented yet? Ah well. My legs were pretty tone- not as tone as hers- it made me think she was pimping me out so I could stay…

After a couple of months wearing those clothes I felt really bad. Like, before in my civilian clothes I was good, but in this black clothing I felt like I could do anything; sort of like coming out of my shell…after awhile I felt like taking something for somebody else…something for Boss. Greed. I managed to find him some cool shades; circle frames. They looked like Vash the stampedes' glasses…except not yellow. God I miss anime…but after the initial shock of not being in my own time frame…I have gotten used to simple things, no modern conveniences. That and everything here was so cheap. Those glasses? Not 15. Not even 10. But only 20 cenz…which is like, 50 cents in America. I still haven't told anyone the time I am from. I wouldn't want to go to an insane asylum. I DO know those exist. This was the first time I had bought something since I joined.

I gave them to him.

He looked happy. Very, very happy.

He wore them everyday I saw him, and even when I came in early he was still wearing them, and he looked even better with them on. There were always things he had tried to do with me, things like rubbing my shoulders when he came downstairs, trying to give me alcoholic drinks even though I keep saying it tastes funny, he was always very touchy with his big hands, although I never thought anything of it. He was always gone most of the day.

It's been 2 beautiful years…

Today I had a day off so I decided to sell some sandwiches- with some quality meat- to people at the train station. It was then, I spotted,

A bright red jacket and a huge suit of armor.

* * *

le gasp! wonder who that could be! well, sorry if it was boring lol...not much text, but it's getting into the swing of the manga soon, very soon.


	5. They're beginning

alright after some delay...here's numbah 5! woohoo! hope you enjoy it! the story will start following the manga now, SO

I DON'T OWN Fullmetal Alchemist! they all belong to Hiromu Arakawa! i am simpley a lowly servant looking up at her queen, hoping to be honored that i could even come a smidgen close to her original masterpiece...i'm weird XD

**

* * *

**

**"My Bomber; My Peacemaker"**

**"They're beginning to walk their own path"**

"Edward! Alphonse!"

The blond boy turned around when he heard his name being called. Edward smiled as soon as he saw me waving frantically in the air. I couldn't help it. It was good to see a familiar face now and again. Theirs was a pleasant surprise. Edward shouted back to me.

"Christina!"

Approaching them with a smile, it was like seeing a friend you had gone to school with in a store suddenly. I pulled little Edward into a side hug while Alphonse I merely hugged his arm.

"You two look well!" looking the little brother up and down, then realizing how hot it was, I asked a perfectly innocent question.

"Aren't you hot in that? You could at least take off your helmet…"

The two brothers just looked at each other briefly and smiled. "Just a hobby remember? He's used to it."

Funny. I didn't think you could get used to the heat in a big suit of armor…

"Where are you guys headed? Library?" as always, I knew what a big bookworm Edward was from our letters from his journey. Of course with the move of my shop to a simple basket business It was rather hard getting my letters from others. Occasionally I had received letters from Lieutenant Hughes, along with pictures of his daughter and wife, not to mention several from Alphonse letting me know how their travels were going…

"I…I wish…" Edward moped.

"Huh?"

"We came to see our teacher…" Alphonse sadly added.

"You think I could meet him, too?"

"If you want I suppose…" he said as he motioned his arm for me to come forward. Taking a nice long walk past the stationed I waved to Bido, the small gray colored man I had become friends with along with the other people at Devil's Nest, He looked at me rather oddly but I suppose he didn't question why I was walking close behind a small boy. Besides, looking behind me I could see several others for the Nest on the roofs, watching me walk behind them. I tried shooing them away but they wouldn't stop following. Looking up at all the buildings I noticed how I had never really looked at the buildings; probably because I was too focused on work to look at my surroundings clearly.

That man had always told me that was a good way to die on the field.

I noticed the huge library steps, sort of hard to miss; they were quite narrow for a library. Edward said that no matter how small or big a library is, it's worth nothing if it doesn't have the books to fill it. I had no way of knowing if he was speaking for himself there as well…the library had the air of the motels in Central, it was bulky and wide, but small on the inside compared to Centrals; although few can compete with Central in any contest.

Gazing up near the entrance I noticed the head librarian locking the doors for the evening. Meaning it was five o'clock…

Five o'clock…

"Oh Crap! I gotta go check in soon!" Greed always made me call in if I was going to come in the Nest late. This way, he would know that I was ok. I don't believe he really cares about me, but it might be his overprotective nature coming out. He is a very mysterious person when it comes to his gang members. Even the male ones; always said he wanted to keep track of his 'belongings'. I didn't much want to be treated like an object to be bought or sold, but he DID give me free ingredients, not to mention a safe place to sleep.

Too bad about not meeting the Elrics alchemy teacher…"Where's your teacher live?"

"A meat shop." they replied.

I thought about it for a moment, but, It couldn't be the same shop I had been working at…I may as well go and ask for a phone call…it couldn't hurt.

"At last…we're here." Edward said with a forced determined look on his face.

"Yup."

The small boy and his towering brother stood in front of my place of work: Meat. just a sign with the word 'Meat'. Of course it did have a cow, pig and chicken underneath the 'meat' sign on top of the building. They were having a special on Mammoth today.

The wind had a nice breeze to it, seeming to get colder as they walked towards the entrance.

Edward grimaced "I just hope… our teacher isn't here!"

"Uh huh!"

"HI! Can I help you?" a mans voice came from up behind us suddenly.

Edward, scared himself to the floor, his heart probably going a thousand miles an hour.

"Please come in and…Edward? Is that you? Long time no see!" the bulky man said cheerfully.

"You're…mason, right? Hi…" he stood up only to have his head patted repeatedly hard.

"Aha ha ha! You've gotten so big! And whose your friend in the armor?" he said looking over at his brother.

"I'm his younger brother Alphonse."

"You've really gotten big…" he said, looking him over.

"You came to see Izumi right? Just wait a sec. I'll go get her. Perfect timing! Izumi just got back from a trip yesterday."

He walked to the side of long building and entered the door.

"Hey! Boss! You have some guests waiting out back."

The deep voice of a man could be heard from inside "Guests?" the huge, burly man walked outside, bloody cleaver in hand with equally bloody apron around his chest as he cracked the areas wherever he stepped. He had a scary looking face; the kind that made you want to do right when he was around. Like a scary principle who also happened to be your pastor.

"Huh?"

"N…" he began as Alphonse finished his sentence for him, "Nice to see you…again…"

Sig's terrifying shadow loomed over Edwards tiny body. His scary looking face didn't seem to faze little Edward at all. After squishing his head and saying 'hello' to the three of us, Sig took off his bloody, spotted apron and began walking towards the back of the shop where their main house was. He opened the door to check on his wife, Izumi.

"Christina would you like to come as well?"

"Oh no Mr. Curtis I couldn't! I promised to check in with a friend."

Technically that was a half lie.

"'Check in'?" he seemed to have called me on it.

"Well…she's very worried about be sometimes, since I tend to get lost…" this was the truth.

"Alright, I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Take care you guys! I'll see you tomorrow evening?"

"Yea we'll be good!"

"By miss Madeline." he said while waving goodbye.

"Alphonse please just call me Christina…you're so formal."

"Well, somebody has to be…"

True. Alphonse was the most responsible people I had ever met.

As I turned around from the alley-way I was standing in, I could see Izumi's foot coming out of the doorway and into Edwards face.

* * *

"So…who were you with?" Greed asked from the couch.

"Hmm?" I said, putting my things down behind the bar counter, wondering why he sounded so suspicious.

"Ulchi said he saw you walking with some blond kid and big suit of armor."

"Oh him? That's Edward and his brother Alphonse." I replied quickly, shrugging the question off.

"Edward Elric?" If he had ears they would have perked up.

"Yup. He used to come to my shop sometimes. He's a state alchemist. He was the short one in black."

"Black clothing…in this heat?"

Dublith was known for being very hot, especially since it was located close to the desert. In fact it was next door to Ishval…What was left of Ishval anyways. Greed sat up from Roxie and Janice, the girls who were always around his arms, and came very close to my face.

"This Edward…his brother is inside a big suit of armor?" he said with his eyes following mine.

"Yea…"

"Bido," he backed up and faced the gray man in the corner "Why don't you check them out tomorrow? Do you know where they might be then?" he turned to face me again.

"Edward loves the library so tomorrow he might be there…" most likely.

After a few drinks with Martel and several others, we played a little card game. All while they still drank of course, what's a card game without drinking?

I drank a small shot glass of Stray Dog since Greed kept nudging it in my direction, tasted like Scotch mixed with Vodka…except aged tasting.

I figured it was best to tell him I enjoyed his favorite drink even though he could probably tell I was lying.

After the game, I was feeling so light-headed from the shots I believe I zonked out. I remembered the feeling of being piggybacked downstairs.

* * *

I remember when I first came here. I was happy to be here, even if others thought I was crazy because I said I was from another world…era…time frame…galaxy or whatever you wanted to call it. Sitting in a room full of doctors in all white was not fun.

Getting needles pushed into you just because you 'fell' from the sky.

I get it.

That's what Envy said, and that's what Solf said too; but neither one of them called me crazy. They may have thought so, but they didn't say anything.

Maybe it was because they too were a little bit crazy.

My first time in that small office, the place where they brought me after I was found by that man, I was in a backless gown surrounded by all white cabinets on every inch of the equally white walls. My brown hair was the only thing that broke the contrast of white on white. With it being too quiet and the too air tense, I felt like screaming out to break the silence.

Then they came in. all one by one they lifted my arms, touched me in funny places, scribbled several things down while talking amongst themselves. Whispering things about me.

Then the ring leader came in; still in a white coat, yet I knew he must be important because everybody stopped what they were doing when he walked in. He had short hair, and wore glasses. His eyes were very unnerving…then I saw him pull out a big needle.

A needle, my worst enemy. Ever since I was a little girl, I always dreaded going to the doctor; all because of a nurse who didn't know how hard she was putting the needle in. Ever since, a team of huge male nurses would come in every time I came to get blood work done. I would need to be held down- which, for my size, isn't that big of a deal.

I watched in horror as the middle aged man rubbed a cotton ball on the middle of my arm. Eyes widening in terror as he tied that rubbery string around the top of my forearm, then taking the huge needle and insensitively shoving it in my skinny arm.

My world went white like it always did.

Falling off the cold, paper covered table to the cold white floor, sobbing from the stinging pain, I threw anything I could grab at the white coats.

Not even thinking, I ran to the first blue pants I saw; squeezing my stick arms tightly around a firm waist, my hands not even able to wrap around all the way.

"Please…don't let them prick me again! !"

Without saying a word he held my shivering body close to his own.

I looked up and saw his amber eyes paired with his slick smile.

He held me tighter and placed his hand on my head, patting it. If only I could stay against his tight chest and in his arms forever.

"Wake up, sweetheart."

"Mmm…huh?"

"There's a surprise waiting for you in the basement." he said as he patted my head. I closed my eyes a bit longer than I had imagined: It was now 4:30 when I had closed them at 11:45 pm. I got up without putting my shoes on, naturally going to the small mirror in the bathroom. My mirror version had her hair sticking on her face. Eyes red, puffy and sticky. Rubbing my eyes as I walked down the cold stairs to the basement, I could hear sound of a familiar 'clank' noise.

As I opened the doors, once again I saw that big suit of armor tied up on the floor, only now the red coat was missing…Greed may not be the person I thought he was.

* * *

here it is, chapter 5 end. hope you enjoyed it :) i'm starting to take the new quotes from the manga itself, this one is from Pinako. as for Roxie and Janice well...those two girls at the end of volume 6. not sure if they got names though so i made some up off the top of my head, thoughtful no? i hope i'm doing the manga justice, i mean it won't be as good as the original but it's the best i can do when adding my character in it. as always, please review! be honest when you do! i could use critisism lol my fiance loves EVERYTHING i do. i could write 'the dog sat on the fat cat' and he would say 'oh it's good i love it.'...seriously!


	6. Money! Sex! Power! Fame!

There's a pimple right above mah lip DX plus, chapped lips burn like hell for the lose…it hurts…so bad. Remember in FMA B when Envy got set on fire like, 50000000 times? Well. It burns more than that. but I cast my pain aside to write this chapter…for you….all the….100 or so people who are actually following my stories XD thank you! Sooooo much! It blows my mind to know that over 100 people have read this…

* * *

**"My Bomber; My Peacemaker."**

**"Money! Sex! Power! Fame! I want everything in the world!"**

"…And most of all, eternal life!"

Greed's voice echoed through the empty hallway. People in the bar upstairs could probably hear him. He told Alphonse the same things that he told the woman. He was a homunculus; an immortal being. He also told him about the chimeras in the Nest. Alphonse was in disbelief as the truth was laid before his eyes, her eyes as well. After all she never knew the secret of the armor he was always wearing. Having it right before the small womans eyes was so mind boggling; literally before her, the top half of his face was gone-Roa had smashed it off with his big hammer.

"Why did you do that!" Alphonse screamed, "He was your…"

Shocked, not to mention scared, part of her wanted to run and scream and cry…but the fear was pushed back as Greed stood up-

"Friend?"

-his face regenerating itself like a little starfish, or gecko when he looses his tail…but Greed lost his brain, yet he could still regenerate like that? How? How could someone like him exist? That man had always said that nothing was impossible. But was that true? The answers to those questions were cruelly laid out on the concrete floor. His blood still wet from his head, yet he was standing tall like always as if nothing had happened.

He chastised Roa for being so messy, then as Alphonse promptly argued that Greed couldn't have been immortal, Greed agreed that he wasn't.

Not by his definition anyway.

He was in fact, something called a 'Homunculus'; an artificial human. Alphonse was full of questions, but Greed wanted his answers. As he told Alphonse to tell him the secrets of his empty body, the small boy in the armor lamented that he could not tell him, as he himself didn't even know, or remember, how he got that way…he said his brother was gone.

Greed and a few other chimera around him looked surprised and apologetic.

Hand behind his head, Greed sincerely apologized, "Sorry about your loss kid, We cool?"

Roa bent down as he kindly added. "It'll be alright, ok?"

After Greed got up, he began to walk towards Christina, still looking apologetic.

"You better go with Bido, doll." he said, rubbing her head. "Come back in a few hours okay?"

"Alright I guess…" she sighed as she and Bido were walking out the door, but not before Alphonse spotted her.

Oh boy, did he give her an earful.

* * *

"I'm sorry Bido…But I HAVE to tell Edward about Alphonse!"

"Well…Um…" he said, twiddling his fingers as they walked through the bar area to the outside world.

"I know it looks like I'm betraying Greed but…Edward and Alphonse are all each other have! I can't let him not know where his brother is!"

"I understand but…Greed might not take it so well-" he said reassuringly.

"If Al isn't telling Greed anything Edward's bound to come anyway to find him-" and that could mean some big trouble.

"-But how? He doesn't even know where he is!"

"I guess I'll have to-" she paused to think about what Alphonse had said to her…

"_Miss Madeline what are you doing here! ?" he yelled out, "Are you…Have you been with them this whole time? Am I here because of you?"_

"_No…No Alphonse, I'm just-"_

_Greed jumped in just in time, "Baby doll has nothing to do with why you're here, kid."_

"_But then how did you even know about me?"_

"_I have my sources…" he lied. Obviously protecting my friendship with these boys… "Besides, kid, everyone is talking about you two."_

_He looked at her, eying her suspiciously, hoping she would say something to defend herself._

"_I'm here, Alphonse…not because I was betraying you, or selling you out…but because…I have no where else to go. I love it here. These people are like my family…they're my friends. Their choices aren't so great sometimes," she stopped to look at Greed…he looked away. "But, isn't everyone like that?"_

"_That man and these people aren't human, Miss Madeline. They're chimera…"_

"_True we are chimera, but we were human once, Alphonse Elric." Martel spoke from inside Alphonse._

"_That's true, Alphonse…even though I didn't know these things myself, I still…"_

"_Right. I get it." he said, sounding like he had heard enough._

"_I'm sorry, Alphonse…"_

_Greed interrupted, "Okay, that's enough Doll, I'll come get you when " as he pushed Bido and out the door, he began to say something else, but…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was outside and saw Mason walk past the opening of the alleyway …she followed him, leaving Bido behind and confused. He was talking to some shady people. Not that the people she knew weren't shady.

"_Mason…What's he doing around here?"_

"Be right back, Bido!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" he called out, hand stretched out to her.

"To see Mason for a second! I'll be right back I promise!" she touched his shoulder as she ran towards him. Mason saw her first and yelled out before she could say anything-

"Christina have you seen Alphonse anywhere near a place called Devil's Nest?"

"Maybe…I thought I saw him with a group of people earlier today…"

_Maybe it's best if I feign my ignorance. I wouldn't want to seem like a bad person- even though I was lying about NOT knowing where Alphonse was…it would be best not to be suspicious around Mason. _

"Is Al ok? We should tell Edward right away!" she said, genuinely worried.

_God I feel so horrible for lying to him…I knew Greed wouldn't hurt Alphonse…he just wanted to ask him some things…but…tying him up on the floor like that…_

"Ah, he's not here…he's in the Southern Headquarters renewing his license."

"Wha…really?" she couldn't believe it…who was going to make sure Alphonse would be okay?

Christina told Mason she would try to wait for Edward by the trains, and then bid him goodbye. She walked over to Bido, who was hiding behind a wall…They agreed and waited beside the wall of the Bar Cob Web for a few minutes. Looking around to see anything out of the ordinary, Christina saw someone familiar…Her boss; Miss Curtis-

Surrounded by at least four of the men from the Nest.

Christina knew she didn't have to worry about Izumi fighting against more than one person…Then she heard the words 'Old Lady' and knew that Izumi would be okay…looking over to confirm that two men were slammed against a wall with an alchemical hand coming out of the wall. Good. Izumi was fine…

Watching intently, she observed Mrs. Curtis and her fighting skills…especially against Ulchi, the tall man with the animal-like nose. Then again, Mr. Curtis came out of nowhere and took care of him. Bido, being pretty subservient, pulled on the cuffs of Christina's small black jacket. It was obvious he wanted to make sure Greed was okay. With both Curtis's down there…who knows what would happen. They waited about ten minutes…then she saw the two of them coming out of the alley…looking alright, maybe except for Izumi's hand…

* * *

For the next few hours, She and Bido wandered around Dublith, convinced that someone would come and get them when Greed wanted them back. Her face was filled with confusion and worry. As Bido wondered who that woman was, Christina wondered what was happening down in the basement of the bar. The streets were full of military cars…it had the both of them worried…then something caught their eyes…From the shadows, they watched as soldiers, left and right, marched through the streets. They were walking toward the alley where the Nest was. A few of them stopped at the opening and placed rope around it. When the rope was up, a tall man held the bottom up so several of them could walked under; they were all carrying guns. The tall man stayed behind to guard the alleyway entrance.

"What the…?" a bystander could be heard a few steps away, next to Bar Cob Web.

A man in a bandana looked around the corner as well, "Why are all the soldiers here?"

"This area is closed. Go Around." a tall man holding a gun ordered.

A man in an open shirt complained, "Huh? Are you serious?"

"I really hope Greed and the chimera are okay…"

"Don't worry Bido…I'm sure they'll be fine…Maybe we should wait somewhere safe, huh?"

Who was she trying to convince…Him? Or herself?

* * *

Safe.

Right.

Bido was sulking in the corner, "I can't believe their all gone…even Greed-sama…"

"We don't really know that!"

"They dragged bodies out of the Nest Christina! They're gone!" now he was crying out.

"That could've been anyone!" she yelled, tears beginning to form at her eyes.

All left to do was to wait..for something.

Anything.

* * *

More hours had gone by since the Fuhrer came out of the alley with Edward and Alphonse; Edward was bloodied up from head to toe, his automail was completely trashed. Alphonse was bloody everywhere as well, his loincloth was especially bloodied up…the two boys managed to not see her.

"Hey!"

A soldier spotted Bido…and Bido's tail. As the soldier waved to his fellow men, Bido quickly ran off. Christina watched Bido climb over the wall and run off across the roofs, before he was out of site, he looked behind him…at her. Several military men followed him on the ground. One soldier walked up to her and held his hand out.

"Are you alright, little girl?"

She took his hand, "Peachy…" she said with annoyance, now wasn't the time to be called little…the soldier helped her up and turned to a group of his comrades, cupping a hand beside his mouth, he yelled out to them with a commanding voice.

"There seems to be more of them in the area. Search for remaining Chimera and eliminate them."

With that, he walked off…leaving the young woman to care for herself…all she could do now was watch as the people she had lived with were dragged out…bloody and dead. The tears wouldn't come just yet…the few they had brought out were only familiar faces. It wasn't until she saw Dorochet's arm, wet and covered in a small cloth, that things really settled with her: They were all dead.

_It's true…everyone is gone…Roa…Dorochet…Martel...and…and…Greed? No, not Greed. He said he was immortal. He wouldn't die so easily! He wouldn't! Bido…Please be careful…you're all that's left of Greed's gang…come to think of it, so am I. I'll live on for them…Bido, I hope you will too."_

She was almost 30. There wasn't a need to be so…depressed. She wiped the small tears forming on the side of her face and walked back to Mrs. Curtis's shop.

* * *

Back at the shop, Edward had changed clothes, now wearing some cargo pants and a black long sleeve shirt, he began gathering some cleaning supplies. His master, Izumi, forbid him from doing menial work with alchemy…she called them lazy. 'Anything you can fix with your hands shouldn't fix with alchemy.' it looked lazy…Edward looked a bit troubled and somewhat annoyed at his Master's request, but he took it anyway. It was always best to do as Izumi said. Christina help him gather some things, to take her mind off everything that happened that day. Since Greed and everyone else was gone she didn't have anywhere else to go… The shop in central, 'Lucky Star Lunch' was being taken care of by a good employee of hers…and she only really lived at the shop. The way things had gone down…not knowing whether Greed was alive or not left a horrible knot in her stomach, she didn't need to go back to her home just yet.

Curious, and hating the silence, besides various cans clanking against one another, Christina asked, "So, where are you guys headed after this?"

"To Rush Valley." He said with a scared face, "I have to see my mechanic…"

"I bet…can't go find that philosophers stone with broken automail." she said, hitting his right arm playfully with her elbow.

"You…" he stopped to think for a moment "You know about that?"

"Alex told me; he also explained Alphonse's body-" Technically, Alex told her a while ago when both he and the Elric's were in the shop. He waited until they left when the two of them had a long talk about them. He brought it up because she had been questioning Alphonse's body…he must have thought, since it was an alchemy thing and she had no clue what alchemy really was…she wouldn't be able to put two and two together. He was right.

"He told you about Al?…" Edward looked as if he was going to say something but she stopped him before he could finish, she knew what he was thinking, "You don't need to tell me why Edward, I understood from his tone that it's something serious, right?"

"Well yeah…" he said, the brothers looking at each other…

Christina smiled and placed both her hands on Edwards shoulders, "Then tell me your story when you're ready."

"Thanks Miss Madeline. Sorry you got caught up in all this." he smiled gently.

"Oh…"

How could she say that she was with those people for the past two years?

She grabbed some extra cans out of his arms, "Well it's not a problem…but now I need a place to live."

"Why is that? Weren't you living with Sensei?" Edward curiously asked. Alphonse didn't say anything, hoping she would tell the truth. That boy never lied.

_Well…me and my big mouth…_

"Well, see,-" she began to explain, but Izumi walked in and intervened.

"Madeline, I need to speak with you. Edward, clean his armor outside, ok?"

"Um…Okay master…" he looked confused for a minute, but grabbed a bucket with a rag and walked outside with his various cleaning products. Christina handed Alphonse the things she was holding and the boys walked outside as ordered.

"If you ever betray their trust I'll be the one you have to deal with."

"Yes ma'am…" not even surprised, Alphonse must have told her. "I would never do anything to hurt them-"

"-You know nothing about those boys. How do I know you aren't going to pull something like that again? I thought I could trust you… How long were you with them?"

"The past two years ma'am…before I found the shop I got lost in an alleyway…that was when I was found by one of the chimera. She took me to Devil's Nest…and Greed…

"And the hotel you were living at for the past 2 years?"

"A lie ma'am…I was living with the chimera and Greed…"

She was shocked. Her eyes closed tightly as if she were debating on whether to hit her or not.

"Ma'am…"she said slowly, her body shaking.

"Enough." She sighed heavily and placed a hand on her face, rubbing the skin between her eyes. "Tell you what, since I'm having trouble trusting you, why don't you travel with them as a business expense."

"Ma'am?" confused, she scratched her head.

"If Alphonse find you suspicious in ANY way. Then he'll take care of you himself." she said matter-of-factly.

"Ah…"

"Of course he told me. He told me while I had that spat with the Homunculus."

_So…she fought with him?_

"What IS a homunculus exactly? I know they must be immortal…but…"

"You want to be involved?"

"I guess it's for the best I don't know, huh?"

Quickly changing the subject, "Right. Well! Let's make dinner!" she said as she pulled some refrigerated beef from the cooler, setting it on the long kitchen-like table she clapped her hands together.

"Ma'am aren't you always saying it's better to work with your hands?"

She smiled as if all were forgiven, "Today is a good exception, don't you think?"

Suddenly the doors opened and Edward voice could be heard, "Sensei, We're hungry!"

Izumi turned around quickly and threw a huge metal pot at his head.

"SHUT UP! If you want to eat then roll up your sleeves and get to work!"

Christina stared at the poor boy, rolling around on the dirt in his nice clean pants, then looked at Izumi who just contradicted her own words.

Izumi winked at her, "Sometimes it's good to work with your hands, right?"

* * *

Sorry if there was a sudden change of POV, I thought it would be more interesting if I incorporated other characters from a narrators POV. Besides, reading a story from first person is boring isn't it? I thought It would be better this way : ). But, if I do accidentally stray from the current POV, let me know so I can fix it!

So how are you guys liking the story so far? Ah yes and, it's pronounced Mada lyn. With a long 'e' sound…just thought I'd put that out there since somebody asked if it was Madaline, like the French girl with the yellow hat, or Madeline. It's the latter. As for the 'Doll' nickname, in the 1912 era, that was a common pet name to give a young girl you were close to. I could always imagine him calling someone 'Doll'. ah yes, and if the suffixs are annoying then I can change them, like, I put 'Greed-sama' instead of Boss Greed…actually that would have sounded awesome, huh? Crap. I can go back and edit it later I guess. Oh, Ulchi was the alligator chimera that called Izumi sexy…then she vomited blood all over him. BTW, I laughed to myself when I realized I had just compared Greed to a starfish. What would you guys have compared him to? Lol, Review please?


	7. Take Him Back

Starting this chapter the POV will be narrative. I won't be writing as if you're reading a diary or something. I'll also try not to use things like -chan, -sama, Sensei…even though I watch the Japanese version rather than the English…it's hard to NOT put the words -kun after Ed's name lol, as well as having to write sensei when talking about Izumi. Maybe I should watch the English version more, yes? I will be using Cenz currency as the do in the manga. A cenz is the equivalent of yen in Japan. Enjoy!

* * *

**"My Bomber; My Peacemaker"**

**"Take him Back to Where you Found him."**

The sound of a train engine echoed throughout the cars. Clicking and clacking, down the tracks of the country side…the visitor of the unknown future couldn't help but wonder 'why did we get rid of trains?'…it wasn't a stupid question at all…people wanted to go their way most likely…it avoids the whole 'sitting next to a person you don't know' thing. It had been about, a day or so, since the incident at the Nest…It was good to get away.

"So…how long until we get to Rush Valley?"

She was told it would be hot in Rush Valley. After the Elric's previous exploits there, she assumed his sleeveless attire was the result of the heat. His automail arm shone brightly in the sunlight coming from the windows.

"Around 6 to 8 hours…we need to stop at the station in New Hiessgart…" he trailed off.

"How much are the tickets to the next train that goes to Rush Valley?"

"Um…" Edward thought for a moment, "About 120 cenz I think."

"Ok…" she said unsurely of the cost.

"It's a good price. Teacher gave you expense money, right?"

"She only gave me around 15,000 cenz though…it's for traveling and advertising. She told me to make you pay for my hotel room and food-"

"WHAT!"

"-She also said that if you disagree I could call her and she'd come get you right away."

Edward sighed "Oh great…" placing his elbow on the train windowsill and a hand supporting his boyish cheeks, the bright-eyed boy huffed and complained as always. His brother, the more mature one, scolded his elder for not being more understanding. Was there even a person who existed that could say 'No' to Izumi Curtis? Al thought not.

Christina, however, was pleasantly okay with her situation: She had no store to worry about managing, nor did she have to worry about that strange character 'Envy' coming in to check up on her once a month…The only thing to worry about would be the questions that the children would be asking.

You see, Madeline loved children. More than anything really. That's why most of the profits she earns from the store go to the children living in the slums…specifically the Ishbalan children. She had always cared for children, even back home…they always seemed to take a shine to her. Perhaps because she was as small as them, they saw her as their own…

With the silence of 3 minutes being enough for her to bare, she pulled out a half-written two page letter and began to finish it. Looking over it, trying to remember exactly what it was she was trying to say, it wasn't until the third tie over that she reached in her pockets for a pen…leaning against a small book of poetry, she began to write.

"…_So, anyway, I'm glad I got to write you…I know that you aren't allowed to write me back, and it must be annoying to get so many letters from me a month you just must wish you could tell me to stop or something._

_I wish I had more to tell you but that's basically it, I'm going on random business expenses for my new business partner- I kind of owe her one. She's a nice woman though, actually she's an alchemist like you, Solf! She's very good, and absolutely LOVES the boys._

_Ah yes, their the ones I'll be going along with. I'm not sure if you've heard of him but his name is Edward, he became a state alchemist when he was 12, can you believe that? He can transmute without a circle too, no tattoos or fancy trinkets with alchemy circles on them or anything! He just claps and POOF! Just like you!_

_I'm not sure how alchemy works though, when you get out, I mean, if you get out would you teach me a bit?_

_Actually I should go to a library and look up on that, shouldn't I? _

_Well I suppose that's all I have to say, I hope these letters give you some form of entertainment."_

_-Christina Madeline. _

"There…that should do it." the visitor mumbled quietly.

Edward, who had fallen asleep, stretched his arms above his head. Hearing her remark, he yawned, "What's that?"

"It's a letter…" she explained as she began folding it into the envelope.

"To who? You got a boyfriend?" he teased.

"Brother, don't pester miss Madeline, it's none of our business!" the boys still treated her as an acquaintance, she was sure after a few days they would be more comfortable around her. Edward was already comfortable to tease her about a boyfriend, maybe soon they would all be making inside jokes with one another; wouldn't it be odd to make jokes with someone who was at least 10 years older than them?

"Haha…no it's ok Alphonse," she smiled at the two and explained her letter. She told them it was for a good friend of hers who saved her life in Ishbal.

Christina told them the story that was written for her. She had no family here…they all lived in the future. The story that the King Bradley wrote out was that her family were the owners of a successful, although small, chain of sandwich cafes; sort of like fast food in the 20 th century. However her family had dwindled out, leaving only two grandparents, a mother and father and a daughter, Cristina Madeline born in 1889. The father died in the war at Ishbal when it first began in 1901, while the mother died a few years later of smallpox. She was taken care of by her grandparents until she was 18, and in 1907 got lost in the woods where she was found by the Crimson Alchemist in Ishbal.

A believable story, isn't it? But it wasn't the truth at all.

Not remembering how she woke up on top of a pile of burnable corpses, nor how on earth she 'fell from the sky'…the real story of her was that she was born in the year 1990. Her family was small, one set living in Virginia and the other in Texas; hot as hell Texas…

She loved a thing called 'anime' and absolutely loved to draw and listen to music and play games and walk around town…but…

One day, quietly watching TV; the movie 'Back to the Future' was on. She began thinking of how interesting it would be, if she herself where in a situation like that. Adventures were far away in never-neverland…She couldn't just hope on a boat and have magical turtles or people who fly, or people with dog ears and a red coat, or pilot giant robots-

Now Amestres was her home, and there was no way she would want to go back. The only thing at home was a messy room and a nagging mother. Along with a brother who didn't care about anything but his girlfriend.

She didn't miss the people who talked on cell phones while they drove, or the superficial people surrounding her at school and on the internet…that's another thing: internet. What a wondrous thing, isn't it? Not really. Without that to check every single day, there was time for good things like, work. Work, work, work, and more work.

She liked to work. To make people smile was a great joy to her…she loved even more to see the smiles of children.

Christina would never be used to the world of Alchemy. She didn't want to be: Everyday is like an adventure, something people in her time would give anything for.

There wasn't anything to make her even THINK about going back to the place she once called home.

Sometimes, she even felt like 'The Doctor', except she couldn't turn the corner and see the Blue Box…

She closed her eyes…

Unknowingly talking aloud she pondered sleepily, "I wonder what chapter Naruto is at…"

Edward blinked a moment, and looked at his brother who was shrugging his shoulders. Probably a Xingese word or something, Edward thought.

Little did he know…

* * *

Rush Valley was indeed HOT; not as hot as Texas, still pretty hot. There were automail shops everywhere…So many different patterns could be seen on each piece of equipment. All of it glared brightly in the sunlight; must be one of the reasons every automail brother sits in the shade.

"Hello there Winry!" Edward blurted out, unusual for him to complement anyone really… "You look awfully chipper today!"

"Ed! Al!"

Winry was their friend Christina heard so much about…from Alex. She had bright blue eyes that popped when she smiled. Her hair was very long and blonde. She was a half a foot taller than Edward. According to Alex, Winry is his automail mechanic; very impressive for someone her age. Somehow, she half expected someone like their teacher.

"I'm glad to see business is going well for you!"

"Sheesh…Once again you guys show up without any warning. Oh? Whose this?"

"My name's Christina Madeline, miss Winry. Nice to meet you."

"You too…" She looked at her, but only for a moment, then smiled cheerfully at the boys again, "So, what brings you here this time?"

He lifted his partially destroyed right arm; the automail made a 'clink' sound…and then…

* * *

Paninya's head became visible from the small window of the shop. She was one of the few African Americans the visitor had seen…one being the woman who works inside the Central Library. This Paninya, was very pretty, just like Winry; she was tall and had short black hair, her eyes a beautiful green...She was wearing some overalls…which, Christina thought, was unusual for someone who lives in the heat. maybe she had automail legs?

"Mr. Garfiel, I'm done fixing the roof."

"Oh, thanks Paninya."

Mr. Garfiel was, ahem, a questionable fellow. He was a very skilled automail mechanic…or rather, he must be if he has his own shop. His shop caters to those who have little to pay. He's tall and muscular, with a small mustache and hairstyle...his hairstyle reminded her of a fellow in central she met once...Yoki she thought his name was. Garfiel was very kind though, he had an air about him that reminded her of the Armstrongs.

"I heard quite a ruckus down here. You got company?"

"Uh huh. Some of Winry's friends."

"Friends? Oh! It must be Al and…" she stopped for a moment to look at the remains of the once living on the floor, "…Ed?" she pointed.

"This pile of goo USED to be him!" Yeah, Winry was just like their teacher. Paninya then pointed at Christina. "You a friend too?"

"You could say that. I work for their teacher." she bowed politely…noticing Winry stare at her…Feeling the need to exit excitement, the traveler stepped outside to advertise at local shops. She WAS supposed to be working after all. There was a map on the side of a building of the studio. She studied and looked it over for a bit. Then she heard…

"ACTUALLY, WE'VE BEEN DYING TO CHECK OUT THE TOWN! SEE YA!"

A flash of red and silver glazed her vision.

Wha…? Boys, what's going on?"

Edward stopped in his tracks, out of breath…

"Avoiding…well…You wanna check out the town?"

"Sure I guess. Actually, I'd love to! Do you know of any meat shops around?"

"Well not that I know of…"

Edward just led the way for a few minutes. After a while, he and she stopped to buy some drinks at a side stand: Edward bought an orange colored drink, and Christina looked at Edward to buy her the same thing. Alphonse, of course, got nothing. It must be annoying to have to say 'no' to food…She really hated relying on someone so small, I mean young, to buy her drinks…although, if he was going to pay for her food and expenses…she could save up enough money for important things.

"…This place is so BORING. The only thing here are automail shops!" Edward said, his straw at his mouth.

"Think so?"

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Ed said accusingly.

"Indeed…" she added.

"That's because everyone thinks I have a full-body automail!" Alphonse practically walked on air, stopping to wave at a small boy with automail arms, "I can walk around in peace without fear that someone might discover my true nature!"

"I see what you mean…"

After he politely waved, Alphonse looked over to his left, he had spotted something in the alley nearby. Christina was too busy being asked if she was a mechanic…While Edward was being bothered by repairmen…

"…I get pestered by freak jobs like this. I HATE this place."

"Al? What are you doing?"

"Come here guys…"

Edward was suspicious, "You're acting like you do when you see a kitten. You find a stray or something?"

"I hope not…I'm allergic to cats." she said putting her hand over her nose. The very thought of any cat near her made her eyes water.

"See there, Al." Edward stopped mid-sentence, spewing his drink out of his mouth like a fountain. Al had found someone unconscious in the alleyway.

"He's out cold, huh?"

This someone had long black hair, tied in the back with a small white ribbon…he was face down on the dirty ground…he also wore very strange clothing. No buckles or zippers anywhere on him…as if the fabric was just tied on. Very Asian…even more so, his shoes…slip-ons; not to mention the WEAPON covered in gauze-looking material. Was he dangerous? Not likely. Alphonse found him in an alley. Unconscious. Alone. He must not be a very dangerous person…

"Looks that way." Edward kneeled down to get a better look at him. As he finished his sentence, he stood back up.

"Poor guy…" she added. Maybe Edward was getting up to go find help, or-

"Take him back where you found him."

"How can you be so mean! ?"

* * *

15,000 yen is worth around 1,175 American dollars. I figured…for 1914, 1,000 dollars is enough for hotel rooms, food, clothing, advertising, and such. I mean. 2.50 in 1914 could buy an entire Thanksgiving dinner…cost only .50...a movie was around .25c! I'm sure 1,000 dollars would last…about….a year, year and half? One dollar was worth around 20.00 in the 1900's. so…yea…I think she's covered XD oh yes, I heard Edward say 'automail brethren' in one episode of FMA...the first series. : )

EDIT: derpderp of course they know her age DX i said so in the 1st chapter DX FIXED

EDIT: some dialogue...it looked so empty on a couple of pages FIXED

And YES! The Ling chapter! Woohoo! Next chapter! Emissary of the East! Lol not really the title…buuuuut. yea anyways, please review! my character isn't Mary-Sue at all, is she? please let meh kno!


	8. So I Can Become Immortal

So it's the chapter with Ling in it. FUN! 8D methinks it'll be alright…I wish I could get more comments and criticism as well…enjoy! Yes this is a kimbleyOC fic, and it will stay that way, more Ockimbley romance to come I promise! Kimbley will be mentioned or at least seen in every chapter, this way it will still be true to the pairing. I'm still doing this story it's just hard to write without wanting to skip everything and just go to the parts with Kimbley in it XD

* * *

**"My Bomber; My Peacemaker"**

**"So I Can Become Immortal"**

"Well Well, I'm ALIVE!"

He had sort of an accent, this young boy with squinted eyes; but his smile told something else. He seemed overly nice; smiling the entire time he was talking. The once empty table was covered in empty bowls, stacked on one another; not a drop of food left on the sides.

"You guys saved my life! Thanks! That was yummy!" he smiled happily,

Edward was losing his patience, "I didn't say anything about treating you…"

"Hahaha, Don't sweat the small stuff!" he laughed, slamming his hand repeatedly on the table.

"DON'T SAY SMALL!"

"To be cared for in a foreign nation…I'm so thankful." he replied tearfully with a handkerchief to his eye.

"You do have a bit of an accent…"

"Yep! I came from Xing!" he admitted.

"The nation to the east, Xing?"

"Ooh! To travel all the way here, you sure love to travel!" Edward said, astonished.

"Wasn't it a lot of trouble to cross that big dessert?"

"Yeah, the great dessert is merciless!" he picked up a stick and began drawing on the ground. A small circle with the word Xing on it then another circle with the word Amestres. "It was because the railroad got buried in the sand and became unusable…" "I swapped between horses and camels…" he drew a line towards Amestres with a circle in the middle, then another line towards Xing with an X in the middle. "I was able to finally to get to this country through the route that passes the Xerxes ruins."

"It would have been easier to use the sea route, despite the longer trip."

"Yep, that's true but, I wanted to see the Xerxes ruins first."

"The king Xerxes?" He was a king in the 400's with a wife named Amestres. _A coincidence?_ she thought.

"Hm? No no, Xerxes is a small city that was destroyed many years ago." he explained.

"I heard that there's nothing there…" Ed said.

"There's only that legend…" Al said.

"So, you're a tourist?" Edward deduced.

"Nope, I wanted to find out the 'alkehestry' of this country."

" 'Alkehestry?'" Alphonse said with a confused look.

"Oh, right! This nation calls it "Alchemy" right?" Ling said cheerily, "It's called Alkehestry in our country and was developed for medical purposes. It's a specialized technique in this country right?"

"Yeah, It's usage is different depending on the country. Military is the primary user of this technique here. Right now we're having a non-stop border-line battles with Aerugo of the south and Creta to the west. And there's the Drachma Empire to the north; Although we have a non-trespassing agreement, the situation may break out any moment if it wasn't for the Briggs mountain that separates us." Edward drew a detailed map of his country while he talk, as always- his circles were perfect.

"That's rough…"

"Yes, such a scary country to be in."

"We used to have trouble over them in the old days…Alchemy became so military- focused ever since King Bradley became president." Edward said with a tone that suggested some sort of accusation.

Alphonse added, "If this nation were more peaceful, alchemy would probably evolve more human-beneficial like the country of Xing."

"Probably."

"Oh yeah, I want to know more about alchemy in your country!" Al said with excitement.

"Ooh yeah, yeah, I'm interested in that too! Alchemy that came from medicine!" Edward agreed, his eyes glowing with the thought of learning something new.

"Ah by chance, are you guys alchemists?" the man perused.

"Yep! I'm Edward Elric! A state alchemist!"

"I'm Alphonse Elric. I'm the little brother, by the way."

"You're state approved! Whoa I'm so lucky to meet such knowledgeable people! I'm Ling Yao." the three shook hands as he glanced up, he opened his eyes a bit and looked at the lady closest to Edward, "And you, miss?"

"Christina Madeline. I'm not an alchemist."

"What a coincidence! Me either!" he laughed.

Ed and Al couldn't believe their ears. Edward, however was the only one who became irrationally angry.

"What are you here for if you aren't an artist! ?" he shouted.

"Ummm…To look for something. Maybe you guys know about it."

He paused. And then said the strangest thing. His slanted eyes opened a bit.

"The Philosophers Stone."

Edward and Alphonse were shocked, but silent. They stared with great intensity at the foreigner.

"I want it really badly. Do you know about it?"

"Nah. Sorry pal." Edward finally spoke up, ready to leave he turned, "Well I guess we've said all there is to say. See ya."

"Oops, wait a moment there."

He snapped his fingers and there appeared two strangers in black clothing. She couldn't see their faces as they were faced away from her. The tallest one held a small dagger looking object near Edwards neck. The shortest, with white hair, held a longer sword looking object into Alphonse's armor. They were definitely a threatening pair

"It seems like you guys know something about it. Care to share?"

"Why do you want the Philosophers stone?" Edward asked.

"So I can become Immortal!" He admitted.

"Immortality, you say?"

This was getting ridiculous. First Greed and now this Ling Yao fellow. He says 'family reasons'. From what reason does he need immortality for his family? Why would anyone seek such a thing? Christina is reminded of Greed when he says the words 'immortal'. hopefully, he wouldn't follow the same path to it; if he sought to be immortal through Alphonse…there would be trouble.

"Is this really the attitude you show to someone when asking something? I DON'T THINK SO! !" Edward swung his arm backwards, attempting to hit the person, but failing as the stranger did a complete back flip in the air, kicking him in his face.

"Ah! Brother, Don't fight-"

The small man backed away and grabbed Al's big arm.

"You commoner! Young Master is asking you a question! Be aware of your proper position!"

Alphonse reached for the man's knife "Um…Hey! It's dangerous so…"

"Nu…You retaliate too!"

"Wait…Wait a sec!"

The agile man flipped Alphonse right on his back.

"Whaa! ?"

Both boys were on the ground, completely defeated in a matter of seconds.

"What are they acrobats! ?" Edward yelled.

They complained a bit, but you could still feel their excitement boiling over. She ran into the restaurant to grab the owner so he could stop their fighting before anyone could get seriously hurt. Just as the two were headed off into the city, Christina came out with the owner to stop them from fighting. Ling was there, sitting down in his seat, with one hand blocking the sun.

"Aw…There they go. They sure are hot-blooded!" Ling observed.

"You got that right."

"Ah…pops, add an order for two desserts! Put it on the tab of those steel brothers!" he called out to the waiter nearby.

"You got it!" he said cheerily.

She was in awe. Not since Goku had she seen anyone eat so much. "You _still_ hungry?"

"One is for you pretty miss."

"Ohohoho…'pretty miss'…you sure are nice for someone who sic'd his hound dogs on two young boys." she said with an angry tone and crossed arms.

"Young boys? The armor brother is pretty big for a young boy!" he said surprised.

She chuckled a bit; it never gets old. "Ah but he's at least 14."

"Really…?"

A small dessert tray came a couple of minutes after the brothers left, Edward in one messy direction and Alphonse in the other…then again, Edward was the only one looking for a fight; Alphonse just wanted to talk and politely settle things: the opposite of his rabble rouser brother. It was best to let Edward duke it out, after all…he loved to fight.

"It's yummy."

"Sure is."

The desert was delicious, perfect for the hot weather of Rush Valley. So cold and sweet, the back of her teeth felt like they were getting cavities. After a short silence, she decided it best to talk more to the Ling Yao…

"The small white haired man called Alphonse a 'commoner'. What's that mean?"

"What do you think it means?" he smiled, yet again. Maybe it was his way of playing it off as normal. Or maybe he was just an idiot? No, it was more than that. As soon as she was about to open her mouth again, an incredibly loud noise rang through the town- not to mention the vibration that filled her body even as she sat. The feeling made her quiver with the remembrance of that man: Solf. As she regained her senses, momentarily stunned, she noticed a large dust ball formed near the mountain area behind the colorful roofs that filled the skies.

"What was that? An explosion?"

"Ohhoho! It looks like their done!"

He got up, dusting the dirt off of his white pants, and walked toward the explosion.

* * *

After some explanation at Rush Valley, after the fighting was over of course, they all boarded the train to central. Including Ling…who invited himself along. Winry came as well, wanting to see Mr. Hughes' family again. As it happens, they still haven't been told why, in fact, Ling seeks immortality. They boarded the train Edward first with Ling following close behind him, much to Edwards annoyance. The five of them took their seats; Christina silently wondered where those two

Edward faces the front, Winry beside him. Alphonse faces the back, Christina beside him. Ling occupies a whole seat on the opposite side of them, sleeping contently. At least, he looks like he's sleeping.

After a few minutes on the train she realizes she's forgotten something important.

"Ah."

Edward noticed something was wrong, "What's wrong Miss Madeline?"

"I forgot to mail my letter…" she made a sad, disappointed face. Clutching the small, prettily enveloped letter in her hands.

"You can mail it when you get to Central, right?" Alphonse suggested.

She sighed wearily, "I suppose I could just hand it to him…"

"Waitwaitwaitwait! He LIVES in Central?" Edward said, surprised.

"Yea…" she admitted, blushing a little bit at her own laziness.

Winry said, nudging her foot on Christina's leg, "Why don't you just call him?"

"I can't-"

Edward quickly interrupted her, crossing his arms, "Why not?"

"Because-" "-She's probably just shy, Ed." Winry interrupted.

"-Hey…"

Edward thought "-Maybe he already has a girlfriend."

"Um-"

"-Ed! Don't say that!" Alphonse protested with their arguing.

"Yea, Edward that's rude!" Winry then turned to Christina with sparkling eyes, "He's an unrequited love, right?"

Edward went a little red in the face and shouted back at her, not aware he was disturbing other passengers, "Wait Winry, why do YOU know about unrequited loves! ?"

"None of your business!"

"You guys!" She yelled out desperately.

"None of my business! ? Who is he!" he demanded.

"He's nobody! I don't have- wait…" she went from being defensive to becoming angry. From Alphonse's 'sigh', Christina could tell that this was the norm for the two of them. "What do you care! ?" she hollered.

"I-I DON'T! WHY WOULD I CARE! ?" he bellowed.

He definitely cared. Somehow this conversation was turned around…thankfully. And so…with the two of them yelling at each other, she thought it fit to get up to walk outside on the dock for some fresh air. Quiet air. She saw Ling take her seat; swearing she heard the words 'You're Ugly!' come out of Edward's mouth, she turned to the outside doors faster, hoping the ride would end soon.

* * *

After Ling mysteriously vanished from the train station, and Edward just letting him go not bothering to even trying to act like he cared, Winry, Edward, and Alphonse went to the Central headquarters, while Christina ventured to Central Prison. Of course, she didn't tell them she was going to visit her 'friend' in a prison. That would make them worry, most likely. She told them she was going to her shop, which wasn't a lie; she needed to call Mrs. Curtis.

Central hadn't changed much in her absence. The people were still nice, the air still friendly. Her shop was still alive- thank God. She had worried so many nights if it would be alright in the bustling town. The man she had asked to run her shop for her, David, bought the prettiest floor tiles. He explained how many customers they had over the past two or so months, considering she WAS checking in during her stay at the Nest. Then David pointed out all the knickknacks he bought for the customers; a mirror, table centers…why a mirror? Do people absolutely have to know what they look like? She herself pondered the thought and looked at the mirror, gently brushing the strands of bangs over her forehead, she pulled her hair into a pony tail; this way her hair wouldn't get in her face, or her glasses. However when she looked again, her glasses made a glare in her reflection. Suddenly finding herself disgusted by her own appearance she left, leaving David to manage the store a bit longer. But just a bit.

Because it was cold, she was thankful she was wearing an orange, turtleneck, with warm black skinny jeans- at least what this country called 'skinny jeans'-everything else made her hips look big…

She walked several minutes more, finally reaching her destination. Those big gates seemed like the gates to heaven, to where he was. She was given a friendly nod from the guard by the front door and let it, the doors themselves making a horrible noise as they opened. Walking down the cold hallways sent a shiver up her spine; it was as if she were headed towards the lions den. The guard who was guiding her seemed a bit off. There was a mysterious air about him…shaking it off she finally got to the end of the hall, the big guard rapping the door, he said in a deep voice, "Kimbley."

The man in the cage said nothing; he simply looked through the cold iron bars, seeing her standing there behind him, he smiled with a sly grin on his face, as if he were satisfied to see him there.

"You've got a visitor." the man gestured to her side.

"Again?" he chuckled a bit, his laugh sounding dark.

"Yeah…" she walked in front of the guard, taking out her small, wrinkled letter, "I've got so much to tell you. Would you like to listen?" she talked shyly as she clenched her small letter…begging for an answer.

"Ah. It's you. I've got nowhere to go…" he sounded dazed, maybe she woke him up? He probably thought it would be more entertaining if someone were there inside with him. As she thought about it, the guard was kind enough to suggest something…curious.

"Feel free to use the break room. I'll be watching you Kimbley."

He unlocked the door.

The blond man went behind him, his gun in hand and escorted the prisoner to a big, white room where other prisoners would be if they had gotten visitors. They weren't alone; nor would they be left alone. There were four of them; each covering the corners of the big room. The big guard bowed his head and left. Knowing that she wouldn't be left alone with him, she began to tell him of her little adventures with the Elric's, all while carefully leaving out the parts with the Homunculi.

He seemed distant…all the while staring into her eyes with his cold, piercing, demonic- like eyes.

Christina talked for a few minutes when something caught her eyes; a blue flash of light coming from underneath the door.

The same door the guard had left from.

* * *

Horray! Obligatory Ling chapter! : D I loved writing this. It's fun to imagine how Ling would act around a girl who was with those two. And then Winry later on : )

Ah yes and is it just me, or does this chapter seem kind of sucky? It sure seems that way to me. Ah well, please review! chapter 9 coming soon! i promise! it's already halfway done XD ah yes and i DO realize the naext chapter must have Ed and Al and Winry's reaction to Hughes death in it. it absolutley must! i'll be sad...


	9. He went back to the countryside

Be warned: this chapter takes place in the mind of Kimbley. It might be unsettling…even for me the one who wrote it; not sure if that counts as anything but…proceed with caution!

* * *

**"My Bomber; My Peacemaker"**

**"He went back to the Countryside."-Roy Mustang**

The young outsider ran a slender finger through her stray hairs.

"They've been so kind. They're funny too-"

Glancing off to the side, yet slowly glancing up every now and then. How maddening that she couldn't look straight at him. And when she did glance for more than a second…The way she looked at him; how pathetic. Was she so desperate to cling to him so? Her eyes glistening with each bland reaction he gave. Hanging on every last word he said.

She continued speaking as he drifted in and out, too busy thinking of what to do when they were alone.

"-I even got involved in a gang." She said, then waved both hands in the air, "O-of course I didn't really know-"

"_Silly woman. I'd destroy you."_

"-Blue lights flashing everywhere-"

"_Leave you splattered on the pavement."_

"-much more exciting than waiting on people hand and foot-"

"_You'd make such a wonderful noise…"_

"-are you ok? You seem…"

He slowly lifted his hands…watching her lips move open and shut, as if he were in a trance, he placed his hand around her tiny face, his thumb rubbing the bottom of her eye.

"_If only I could jab my thumb into your eye socket and squeeze it out…let the blood rush down my arms…I've missed that warmth…that jelly like texture, oozing around my thumb."_

"What's wrong?"

"_You could help me achieve it."_

He leaned in closer, attempting to touch her more, he could feel her reactions through his hands, the thought of doing unspeakable, horrid things to her sent a smile screeching across his face. Maybe even boiling her alive just to watch her face as she screamed for help would satisfy his sudden urge.

"_Human warmth."_

The guards aren't paying attention. They should be, she thought over and over again, he was inches away from her face and yet, he did nothing but stare and smile. As if he hadn't seen the face of another human being so close before. He just stared and stared intently.

* * *

_The desert. 1908. Sunny, as always._

_The man in charge of watching this strangely clothed outsider was apparently sick of it by now. He was short and round, always had a cigar in his mouth- how unhealthy. He was dragging her outside by the arm- her new '1900 era' clothing was sure to NOT draw attention- a white, long sleeve tunic over a nice white, eyelet hobble skirt._

"_So. Why don't you watch these Ishbalan children for a while." he pointed at them like they were animals. Five of them stood around, comforting one another, in a circle. She skipped to them- earlier she was so frightened of their adult forms, yet now the children Ishbalans didn't seem so dangerous. They introduced themselves: Toby, the oldest, 9 years old. He lost his left eye in the years before when the rebellion started. Selena, 8 years old, Toby's sister. Danny 7, recalls nothing of his parents. Mura, 7 and Mira 7. They had strayed from their home to rescue a doll they dropped. When they looked back at their mother- she wasn't there…but her shoes were._

_The general- whose name she hadn't bother to learn- called out behind her. "Red Lotus! Keep an eye on her." _

_Christina turned around- She knew him from his face: Pale and slender, his long black hair tied behind his head- the same man who had saved her from being killed only hours before. He smiled curiously at her, his eyes were halfway closed._

_They walked closer to one another, the man just carried a look of extreme boredom on his face._

"_You'd much rather be on the field, wouldn't you?" she confessed._

"_It's been a day and you know me already."_

_She smiled and pulled her hair up with her hands; if the Ishbalans and the soldiers didn't kill her the sun sure would. _

"_Haha…I don't mind being here alone but…"_

"_Orders are orders. I'll keep my eyes on you until he tells me to stop." he said, putting his hands in his pockets._

"_Your very loyal aren't you?"_

"_I am a state alchemist. I was sent here to do a job…yet they stuck me here with guard duty. For now I suppose." his voice sounded a little irritated._

"_I'm sorry you have to look at me all day."_

_He looked shocked for a moment, "I didn't mean to insult you."_

"_It's okay! I was kidding!" she turned around waved her hands…then faced him, tilted her head and asked, "So…why did you become an alchemist?"_

"_Why do you ask?" he said, mimicking her head tilt._

"_No simple reason, I just was just curious.-"_

"_-Let's play! Come on!" the little boy with the eye patch over his eye said, practically pulling her pants down as he dragged her off to the other children._

"_Woah! Okay okay! Lead the way Toby! We'll talk later?"_

_He thought about what she said for a second…"Sure. Why not?"_

"_After work of course. Bye! Come on Toby-"_

"_-Can we go see our parents now?"_

"_Not yet Toby…Maybe tomorrow, okay?" she lied, who knew where their parents were…for that matter. Who knew where SHE was…_

_

* * *

_

The talk seemed too short have lasted two hours. Taking into account the walk there and the paperwork and the searching of her pockets that needed to be done after she left the room; by the time she was done with her visit completely the sky had turned dark blue outside.

It felt safe to leave him. But, yet, the cold, piercing feeling in her heart wouldn't waver. It beckoned her back into the building to see him just once more.

Once more.

She looked back with that feeling in her poor heart and turned around and walked away. Clutching the end of her turtleneck above her lip and nose, she let a small tear stop at her glasses.

'_why does it seem like I can never reach him…?_

_This is ridiculous. Why should I be like this over him?_

_Why can't I stop?'_

It's evening. It came almost as soon as she closed her eyes and opened them again while laying on the soft, green couch. A very loud clunking sound echoed throughout the entire floor of the hotel. It was scary how 'findable' Alphonse was; he couldn't make a single step at night for fear of waking everyone up. She could hear a young girls voice, Winry, from the doorway.

Groggily getting up, she stepped out of the threshold behind Winry, confused and worried as to why Edward and Alphonse were running off in such a hurry. They said 'bye' quickly and left rushing down the narrow hallway.

"Winry? Where are they going?" she asked lightly stepping down the hall.

"I…Don't know."

"You wanna get some sleep?" Christina asked nicely. It'd been a very, _very _long day. Sleep would be nice.

Winry turned to her, a sly look on her face, "I want to know…"

"Eh?" _oh god, nothing good will come of this._

"Who was the letter for?" she said bluntly, hands on her hips.

She couldn't hide it anymore- so the two of them decided to talk about it while in their room. Winry organized the things in her giant metal bag and Christina doodled on a napkin by the desk lamp.

"Why do you want to know?" she blurted out. _For that matter, why do you care?_

"Well I haven't been in touch with some girls my own age and such…" Ouch. That must hurt for someone almost ten years younger than you. Part of her felt honored to be considered a fifteen year old…the other part of her wanted to cry in a corner…"And we haven't been properly introduced, have we?"

She gave a tiny, pathetic laugh…"Christina Madeline." Hurray for meeting new people…

"Winry Rockbell." she said proudly. Firmly shaking Christina's hand. "So what do you do for a living?" she asked while un-tucking her bed.

"Oh. I run, well, manage a shop in Central."

"Oooh what kind?"

"A sandwich shop. I'm taking over for…a friend. I'd much rather work with children though…but I don't have the funds for teaching school."

"I help run an automail shop with my grandma in Resembool."

"Ah!" she realized, "You must be the one who made Edwards automail!"

"Well, you know, made, designed, built…hehe." her face glowed when she spoke about automail. _Just like his does when he looks at that red stone…_

"So when's the last time you saw them?"

"Oh it's been a few months, actually. Before he would just visit when he _had _to." she said, straining the word 'had' as hard as she could.

"At least he comes to you and nobody else…"

"Hm?"

_Time to return the favor, Winry! _"I can just tell how close you guys are!" she said teasingly.

"H-Hey!" she blushed a little, dropping her over fluffed pillow.

"It's okay Winry! I won't tell!"

"Soooooooo who's the person you gave that love letter to?"

"I guess I could tell you…but you have to promise you won't-!"

"Promise!"

They were at a standstill. She didn't have a choice now, she HAD to tell Winry or she would just keep pushing the subject…_tell her as little as possible and you can make it_, Christina told herself.

"His name is Solf…"

"That it?"

"No…his last name is Kimbley." _You may as well…why not? What's the harm in it?_

"And…? What's he look like?"

What does he look like? Is there any mortal word to describe how amazing and sexy and…"He's pretty average…"

"Oh come on!" she yelled.

"Fine fine fine! He's tall. Handsome. Long, thin, black hair…these piercing yellow eyes,"

"The most sinister smile…The most apathetic attitude...always right about everything."

It was nice to talk nicely about him without being judged by those who knew him on the battlefield. 'crazy love-struck _fool' _she was labeled. But she was a fool to begin with…

"Ah but he's no good…he's too focused on his work…" _I'd better leave the 'crazy' part out._

"Sounds familiar."

"Tell me about it." It was strange talking to this young girl about personal problems. However, it was nice to talk to someone who was genuinely interested. Or at least seemed interested. No…Winry was being sincere. It'd be nice if more people like her existed in this world.

"The truth is Winry, I'm not so sure he feels the same as I do." she said, twiddling her fingers like a teenager. How embarrassing.

Winry gave an obvious answer. "Why don't you ask?"

"It's not that simple." Jail. Prison. Penitentiary. Incarcerated. Couldn't tell this 15 year old the reasons why…

"Why not?" she pleaded with her eyes. Then it seemed like she pieced the reason together. "Is he a bad man?"

"Don't worry Winry…"

"He is isn't he?"

She looked Winry in the deep, blue eyes…

"Why can't I lie to kids?"

"Why are you seeing someone who's so bad? What did he do? Did he…?"

"He was a state alchemist in Ishbal…" _There. I said it. Question me some more Winry…I'm ready._

"I see. Don't say anymore…" she trailed off.

_What? Well…all right then._

"I can't believe someone my age knew a state alchemist in Ishbal…"

"Winry I'm 24."

"Really!"

"Oh, and Winry…Don't tell Ed and Al ok?" she pleaded.

"About the age thing? If I tell Ed it might make him happy! I mean…you're slightly shorter than him."

"No way! I am millions of inches taller than that bean!"

* * *

Winry made it impossible for the two of them to get a good nights sleep; impossible because, they hadn't come back yet. As always, Winry tossed and turned. Mumbling something incoherent, sighing loudly, abrasively. Christina could tell right away that they wouldn't fall asleep soundly until Edward and Alphonse were back in the room next to them. She knew it, and Winry knew it as well. Almost on cue, Winry got up and stormed to the door of the hotel room.

Winry walked angrily into their room. Upset they had left without saying where they were going. Not only that! They left their room a complete mess as well! She sure as hell wasn't about to pick anything up for them! Ungrateful boys! Why are they always like-

**"Central Times"**

**"2nd Lt. Ross**

**Convicted as the murderer of Brigadier General Maes Hughes."**

By this time, Christina felt defeated. It had been a very long day and she could sure use the rest. Straining to keep her eyes open she shuffled to the next room to see what Winry was doing.

"Are they in there Winry?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. She waited a few seconds for a reply…none.

"Winry?" she repeated.

There she was. Staring blankly at a grey newspaper.

_Central times, of course. How many years had it been since I read a paper? For that matter, did I ever pick one up? The news was always filled with bad things…something about a rape, someone stole something, or somebody died…big deal, people die all the time-_

"Mister Hughes…" she chocked out.

What? What about him?

"Winry? What about-?"

She turned to her quickly, spreading the paper before her eyes…'murder'.

_Another murder? Somebody died? Hughes? It was like only yesterday he was nagging me to find a good husband. Shoving pictures of his gorgeous wife and adorable daughter in my face…god he was so annoying. So annoying…why? Why him? He was so kind. Too kind…what kind of monster could kill him?_

Maria? No….not her…anyone but her.

Thoughts were broken up by the horrid sound of a child crying. Poor Winry. She stumbled a bit as her head fell into Christinas' arms, newspaper crumpled in her hands- getting soaking wet with tears.

* * *

sorry the chapter is like...months late XD the turkey...and ham...and family visiting put me WAY behind on all my stuff. but i'm back now, expect once a week chapters, or at least i'll try XD the new dub for FMA B has gotten my spirits up...debating whether or not to pull a time skip...but then again writing is fun : D once again, please review, be nice, tell me if the characters are in character. point out mistakes...yada yada. hope some of you missed me ;) cause i know i missed you!


	10. Is the Sky Bleeding?

Hey all! as always i don't own FMA or anything! promise ;) please enjoy this chapter! Also, what do you guys think of the story? i would really like some opinions, even if they aren't positive! it lets me know people are still reading this : D

* * *

**"My Bomber; My Peacemaker"**

**"Is the sky bleeding?"**

When I was young, I always thought the sky was bleeding when it was close to bedtime. When I told other children they laughed in my face and said I was weird. When I told adults they worried and whispered to each other. When I told him…he smiled and said 'Do you think so too?'

I never imagined-someone who wouldn't laugh at my ideas or go behind my back and whisper cruel things that others wouldn't dare talk about in public places. That was around the moment I fell for him.

It was a hard fall.

Every little move he made was interesting. Everything he said was harsh; although he was speaking the truth, he still had a cruel demeanor about those things- Death. War. The harsh reality that everyone else was afraid to say.

'Nobody forced that uniform on you.'

That's most defiantly true…but as your fellow man you could have at least said the right thing to comfort her…even just a bit. You knew the words to say to help her feel better.

No. that's too much for you isn't it, Solf Kimbley?

That you could show one shred of human loyalty is far beyond your comprehension, isn't it?

Of course, what was a fool like me thinking?

When you came in that day and kissed my forehead…

Were you playing with me? Toying with my 'fragile human emotions'? Don't be so high headed! You're human too! What makes you any different from me? Because you have that red trinket you can do what you want?

You act like everything is so much more beneath you.

Did you lie that day? Did you?

I wish you were standing beside me. To tell me the lie that's going to make this little girl feel better.

'Nothing will change. He'll still be dead.'

Damn you…Why do you always have to be right you damned alchemist.

"Winry?"

She managed to tilt her head up, almost choking on sobs. Looking at her now, you could barely see her blue eyes…now surrounded by red, like the sky before bedtime.

* * *

This wouldn't be the last time he was forced to wait in a hospital…let alone for an autopsy result. The night was very long for Winry and Christina. It had become even longer for Edward, already running on 3 hours of sleep, getting punched in the face by that bastard colonel and now all of this confrontation about Hughes.

Mister Hughes…

The young boy winced. "I…I pulled him into this…"

"It's not your fault! Don't think of it like that!" Armstrong said, attempting to comfort them.

He looked at his shoes. "Winry was…Looking forward to meeting Lt. Colonel Hughes…How am I going to explain this to her?"

Armstrong looked at Edward sadly…for his big stature he was a very sweet man, he always showed how much he cared.

Suddenly a man entered the room through a pair of white doors. He was the coroner.

"Everyone's here?" The man said, toothpick hanging from his mouth and clipboard in his hands, "Since the injury was too severe, we can't even tell if she was alive or dead before being burnt."

"So it's possible it wasn't her…" Edward said, hopeful.

"No. It's confirmed that it was Maria Ross from the dental tests on the teeth that were found. How cruel. Scorching a woman like her into a pile of cinder. You sure had a grudge against her, huh? Ain't that right, Mr. Mustang?" he said as he looked over to Mustang; he was quiet.

"Couldn't you have done it a bit better? Makes us doctors lives easier you know."

"It's been awhile since I've used my Flame last. I overdid it."

He scoffed at him. "An Ishbal war hero shouldn't go so far as to do this to a young lady. Disgusting." he said as he walked away.

Major Armstrong then stood up and bowed to his superior.

"Regarding the awful things that my subordinate had done…"

"You do not need to apologize." Roy said dryly.

"I did not imagine that 2nd Lt. Ross would commit murder. She was honest and earnest…and considerate…" He said as he shook with frustration. "Considerate…" He barley made out the words as he sat back down on the bench behind him.

"You seem to be quiet stressed out, major. Why don't you take a vacation? Hm?"

"That's right…The eastern region where I was at…that place is nice. It's not as noisy as the cities, and best of all, there are many beautiful women."

With that, our Colonel walked away. Not saying anything else or making eye contact with any of them.

Edward was so enraged he kicked the nearest trashcan.

* * *

Morning. Early morning.

The two ladies had barely gotten a nights sleep. First thing Winry did as she sat up from bed was put on her shoes and walk outside. Christina didn't know what to think of Mr. Hughes death; should she cry? She barely knew him…suddenly, walking down the stairs behind Winry, she thought of her other family…Greed and Roa and Martel and…and…and…

They were gone too. Like Mr. Hughes, they would never be in this world again. She was certain they had families before they had been chimera. Their families had to live without them too, like she was doing now…Although Bido, her little 'brother', was still alive…he was in Dublith. There wasn't any way he would come to Central. He wasn't safe there…

But Winry didn't really know Hughes that well, did she?

As much as Christina wanted to help, she dreaded the thought of visiting grieving families. So much sadness surrounded her, could she have one single day where she didn't have to witness crying?

"Winry? Are you sure you want to see little Elicia and Mrs. Hughes? Now, I mean."

She stopped a moment, clutching the newspaper in her hand. "Yes…I have to see them. I know what she's going through…well more or less."

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath and turned around, continuing to walk forward. "My parents were killed in Ishbal."

"I'm sorry…um…my uh…Dad died a few years ago. I still remember the pain." Well…a few years ago in the future…technically none of her siblings, parents or grandparents are living. Just people she'd never met; those who died before she could meet them. The oldest relative she had met was born in 1928. For her, it was far more easy knowing they weren't alive yet- she would have to worry about them dieing any time soon.

It's odd. Knowing someone you once knew is dead. Nobody will ever see their face again, not unless you count photographs.

Winry stopped walking and turned to a busty woman for directions.

"Excuse me ma'am? Could you help me find Mayflower Street?"

"Of course…that paper…are you looking for Mrs. Hughes?"

She looked at the paper for a second, as if she was trying to avoid the words printed on its pages.

"Yes ma'am…"

"It's the house with the iron white gate. With the steps." The woman said this automatically. As if she had been repeating it all day.

"Thank you. I've been there before I just couldn't see the streets because I was holding so many presents…"

"Winry?"

"I'm fine. Let's just go ok?"

* * *

"If you give up now, then the death of my husband would have been in vain. If you can't use the Philosopher's Stone or whatever, why not try some new method. Walk forward down the path according to your beliefs."

Stern and wavering. This must be the kind of woman Mr. Hughes fell in love with…when we left the house she was crying. We could see her from the window.

Mrs. Gracia was crying and her little girl was trying to console her mother. It must be difficult for a child to watch their parents cry…

"Edward?"

Back at the hotel, inside the dining room, Edward was trying vaguely to finish his food. He just sat there with a fork in his mouth, staring at it.

"Huh…? Oh. Yes ma'am?" he sounded almost apologetically.

"Ma'am? Come on you can call me Christina ok?"

She laughed. Why do people always have to be sad?

He nodded slowly and looked at his plate. "Right…"

"I know you guys are troubled right now…You can talk about it, you know?"

Talking in these situations is always best right?

"I don't know what to believe as I walk forward anymore."

"Ed…"

He laid his head on the table, letting the fork drop from his mouth.

He mumbled, "I don't know anymore…"

"Hey, come on now…Edward?"

She scooted over the table and rubbed his head but it wasn't any use. Although he seemed to enjoy it, she couldn't get over this feeling he needed an extra push…

"Geez. You're hopeless huh? Not a single smidge of hope left! Right?"

He sighed and chuckled under his breath. "Thanks…I think I'll go see if Winry's eaten yet.."

"Oh…realllllllllly?"

"Wha-You…SHUT UP!"

There he is…that's the boy I know.

* * *

_Ed, Winry and Alphonse talk about what they are going to do…I can hear them from me and Winry's room. She's polishing Al's armor, commenting on the various nicks and cuts it's gotten…You'd think if you spent all of your days and nights in a big thing like that you'd take better care of it._

_Ha. Funny._

_I hear Winry saying the same thing. Poor girl can't sleep at night because her friends aren't in the beds beside her room. They mean allot to you, huh Winry?_

_I take one last look on my folder of deliveries. I missed one store because it was out of the way. I put on my blue pants and green hoodie I…ahem…'asked' Edward to make me and go outside in some walking shoes. I look like a little kid; as always._

_Before I close the door I write a little note on my bed, telling them I'll be back shortly._

_Miss Izumi gave these papers to me. I'm supposed to check them and then mail them to her. They are deposits for expanding her business…you could call it punishment for letting Alphonse get kidnapped…even though I had nothing to do with Greed's' actions, I still let it happen. I know if would have protested and offered to ask them about it myself he would have let me! After all he hates fighting with women. But he just didn't want me involved…thinking about Greed is making me nauseous. _

_Outside. It's so dark. The only thing giving me comfort are the streetlights on every block of pavement. They are beautiful and give off the most amazing color._

"OK. This LAST stop and I can go to bed!" _I say this triumphantly with my hands in the air._

_Although it's my fault to begin with…not checking the list carefully enough._

_I check the map of meat shops I 'obtained' from Central library. It's four blocks away…ah, if I take this route…it'll only be two blocks! Great! I can only hope they are still open. Well, it's only six o clock, they should be. Hopefully…if not I can always…_

_Hmm…this giant building looks familiar._

_I check the sign on the concrete walls, the gold colored plate is very pretty. It must be the home of someone very rich…_

"3rd Laboratory huh? Cool."

_A laboratory…the military must be doing some great things here…I wonder…what could they possibly be discovering in there?_

_Suddenly._

Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank.

_There's a rapid clanking sound coming from behind me. It sounds like Alphonse when he runs very fast. I turn around to see what could be making the sound and…_

"What the fu-….Suit of armor…what?"

_It's a suit of armor…with some fur from that blur I saw just now. It's not Alphonse…unless Edward modified his body…_

_Four figures are coming toward me in a hurry. I know them all by name…maybe except for the one in black…no wait. I smell tobacco…That's gotta be Jean. Miss Riza runs swiftly past me but looks at my face, like she's trying to send me a message._

"Colonel Mustang!" _He doesn't talk. Just runs right past me. Figures. He probably didn't even see me…_

"Miss Madeline! ? Lovely to see you, no time to talk!" _Alphonse passes me as I make angry hand waves in his direction._

"Hey wait a minute! Alphonse what's going on? Where's Edward?"_ I demand to know why I was left out of this!_

"Um. Explain later?"

"Fine…Be careful with whatever you're doing!" _I shout at him. It's none of my business but dammit I don't want that girl staying up all night again! It's bad for your health!_

_I stay there for a few moments…and try not to worry._

_But I'm too worried. As I was waiting dozens of cars pull up…a tall man in a blue uniform comes in my direction._

"Young lady please clear the area!"

_No way!_

"But I'm waiting for someone! Please?"

"I'm sorry but no civilians are allowed near the area."

_He roughly grabs my arm…it hurts. I could pull the 'helpless heroine' card and start crying but…I'll try to reason with him first._

"Ah Come on guy!"

_I can hear a loud man yelling out-_

"YOUR EXCELLENCY!"

_He's a big man in this country. Someone I've seen before from a distance but never up close. His presence is intimidating._

"You're worried about your friend right?"

"Yes…sir."

_It's like he knows who I am…why? Why does he know me? He looked at me just now like he knew me! Why? _

"Then as long as you are out of the way, feel free to wait for him."

'_Him'? why just 'him'? who else could I be waiting for? Why only does he say 'him'? this man…he's so…I should avoid him. Yes. That's the best way…_

* * *

The walk to the hotel wasn't an easy journey.

She constintley questioned him on the car ride there, not even able to make her last stop because she was too worried about him. A Soldier was sitting in the front seat and Christina in the back with Alphonse. She recognized the man in front...he was in the Furher's car. She ignored the soldier in the front seat and talked to Alphonse like he broke the cookie jar on the counter.

"So…How did this happen again?"

"I fell."

"Yea…you fell and your jaw just…popped off?"

"Yep! That's right!"

"…"

He brushed off her silence and tapped the man up front. "Ah! Could you just drop us off at the street corner?"

The Soldier grunted a little but listened to him; who wouldn't? The two got out of the car and Alphonse began running towards the hotel...as if he could run away from her.

She chased after him, yelling in the distance. "Alphonse! You aren't being honest with me! If you are going to be irresponsible you could at least not be a liar too!"

"Wh-What do you mean? I...I..."

He clearly doesn't know how to respond to woman getting angry at him. Poor fellow.

_Good grief. When will the lies end and the truth begin?_

_And why…why does Alphonse have that body…I know that armor is empty inside. But why? Why does it have to be empty…?_

_We see Winry at the hotel steps...She stands up and sees the two of us-_

"Idiot! Welcome back!"

_

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next will most likely either be the fight with scar…or the whole Winry and her parents deal. please review! i'd like to hear thoughts from all of you who read this! would keep me going.

EDIT: i left a sentence half finsihed XD sorry about that. again! please review! i need to know how i'm doing, if it still seems canon etcetc


	11. That's Not Likely

wow, a whole two months? BAH i say! i hope you enjoy this chapter! I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO IT! also, please review : )

* * *

**"My Bomber; My Peacemaker"**

**"That's Not Likely a Good Situation to be in!"**

After the children left with the soldier, I never saw them again. I guess in my head I had hoped they were alive somewhere but my hopes vanished quickly when Solf told me 'no one will be spared.' the soldier who didn't bother to learn my name came back and took them somewhere. My heart aches just trying to imagine what happened to them; because I'm an adult, I banished the possibility they might be alive somewhere.

"Does it hurt to walk?"

I heard a faint whisper-like question in front of me; a man with broad shoulders was walking there. Leading me to his 'favorite place' in Ishbal.

"No. Not anymore, thanks." I had tripped over a rock earlier that day while I tried to run away from those doctors.

The ones who didn't know when to stop poking me with needles.

I should never have followed him. I should have just stayed with those kids…but dammit all if my stupid heart wasn't screaming 'STAY WITH HIM!'. What if a soldier came and took him somewhere? I'd never see him again!

So I did. Was it a bad idea? Or was I just listening to my pitiful emotions?

A grown man finally acknowledged me and somewhat respected me…what was I supposed to do?

I had a strange attraction to this man.

This creepy, handsome, honest…man.

Or was he a monster? I could never really tell. Most of the soldiers around him called him a monster in human skin.

He looked back at me with his piercing amber eyes and told me to take his hand…

He tugged on my tiny palms; it was warm and sweaty, but I didn't really care. He pulled me inside a dark building where there was dust everywhere. Only one window in the far corner of the room gave it some light.

He pulled me up many stairs, each room less dirty than the last.

I can remember what happened next clearly:

He extended his hand to me…and helped me to the roof. The sunlight blinding me as I was lifted upward, although I was getting sick of Ishbal, its sky was beautiful, especially with him standing in the foreground. The wind was blowing lightly so wisps of his hair were dancing around his face- mine not so eloquently.

He reached his hand out and brushed the hair from my face, gently, running his palm down my cheek and under my chin.

He looked at me, leaned his head closer to mine…and then…

And then…

"That's not likely a good situation to be in! ! !"

_Winry…? What is she doing here?_

_Oh yea, I'm in my room again…my false, kind image of him is shattered completely as I hear Winry yelling in the next room. Then I faintly remembered why it was he was taking me there…the part where he leaned in closer was a lie…the truth is…he saw a group of people in front of his 'favorite' spot. We were at least 6 stories high…_

_He took me up there so I could watch him perform his alchemy to its fullest. He was a great alchemist. But he was also a terrifying one; I could see the terror reflected in the eyes of the Ishbalans he was murdering._

_No. It wasn't murder to him, was it? I feel sick._

_I think I'll see what the fuss is about._

Just as she was about to exit the small, dark room, Winry stomped in their spacious room and threw herself on her neatly made bed. A knock could be heard at the wooden door across the room- it was Alphonse calling for Winry.

'_Something must have happened…' _Christina thought to herself.

Alphonse walked in the room with his one hand on his hip…laughing a little bit.

"I never get to be angry when you and brother are around!'

"But then…"

* * *

A clock ticking…1:45...it was winter in the Resembool home.

A little girl sat at the bedside of a small boy with a high fever. After placing a cold washcloth on his hot face, she left the room with her small bowl of water. Rubbing her eyes as she opened the door, she saw a big, dark figure in the hallway. It was…Alphonse, right?

"Al…You can't sleep?" she asked him from a distance.

He looked up at her, almost surprised to see her. Although Winry couldn't tell from just looking…he seemed like a doll.

"Yeah…Somehow or the other, it seems that this body is unable to sleep."

"Are you cold?" she smiled warmly as she reached for the jacket that was draped casually around her shoulders.

"No…This body feels nothing." he said bluntly.

Young Winry lowered her head and frowned. Alphonse looked out to the dark sky through the window, "The nights are long just like this, huh?"

"Before this, I would have been talking with Brother over Alchemy, or our future, during the night. Once we got tired of talking, we would go to sleep and have sweet dreams…One night seemed so short then…Now one night is so…so awfully long. I'm thinking of unnecessary things all the time…!"

Alphonse held his helmet between his knees, while Winry could do nothing else but look at him. Not even thinking of a single thing to say.

But what could she say? There was nothing in the power of words to help him at that moment. Even now, as a successful automail engineer she was stuck helping one brother while the other sits back and watches. Even if she helped one stand again, how could she help the other dream again?

* * *

"If I see Al is suffering like that, no matter what I won't feel good! Hey, can you return back to your original body? Hey?"

The tension in the room was getting more and more unbearable. Christina walked slowly towards Winry's side of the room with her hands gently raised in a patting motion to her.

"Hey…You guys? Is everything ok?" she said slowly as she glanced back and forth at the two of them. Then she thought for a moment, Edward has automail, right? Then does Alphonse have it too?

"What exactly does Winry mean by 'original body'? Do you have automail under there too, Alphonse?"

The tall boy looked at his friend who was crying with her head clutched into her pillow, she looked back at him.

"Should I explain?" Alphonse said.

"It's up to you Al…"

Christina quickly raised her hands and flushed brightly, "Hey, hey! You don't have to NOW! Ed said he would 'tell me everything' when he was ready! I don't want to force you!"

Alphonse turned to her, "'Tell you everything?'"

"Yea. About…how he got his automail, and the real reason Alphonse wears his armor…" she brought her finger to her lip and thought for a moment…"You know…at first I thought it was because you were ugly under there or something…then I thought Edward was a prince! And you was his personal guard! But then…those are too ridiculous to be true aren't they?" She finished with a grand 'hands on the hips' pose.

"Eheheh…" How embarrassing…but not really, the whole 'hobby' thing was Ed's idea after all. Ridiculous things, anything, was Ed's forte.

She began to think about all the ridiculous things she'd seen and experienced. They were all so out there that there was no way it could be real. Like alchemy. It was like something out of a dream. A big, ridiculous, Alice in wonderland dream! With talking flowers, giant monsters, a wicked villain and everything…only she couldn't wake up. It was real. You couldn't just wake up and be home where everything is normal…normal with no magic or alchemy or whatever they call it. Alchemy? Really? That's ancient…why don't they call it science like everyone else? Oh. That's because they aren't normal.

If alchemy was something so dangerous that it could destroy entire races, why on earth would anyone continue to practice it? Did they enjoy the thrill as much as He did?

"When we first met, Edward told me that it was a hobby. That's a lie, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it. So what's the truth?"

"I really shouldn't be saying this without brother…"

"Then just tell me the gist." folding her arms as she finished, she shot him a smirk.

He gave an audible breath as he opened and closed the palm of his hand, nervously. He then looked at Christina just one more time, as if waiting for her approval to continue with what he was about to say. He took off his helmet with his one hand and prepared for the worst reactions: yelling, screaming 'monster', freak…something horrible would happen, he was sure of it!

"My brother and I lost our mother when we were young…we loved her so much, we used alchemy in an attempt to bring her back from the dead. We tried to play god and now we pay the price for it. Brother lost his left leg, and I lost my entire body, He gave his right arm to save my soul and affix it to this suit of armor."

"…Huh?"

"It's difficult to explain…Sorry."

Poor Christina looked so confused Winry couldn't help but try to comfort her.

"Yea, it's pretty confusing. I think only an alchemist could figure that stuff out…it all sounds like a foreign language to me."

"Try me."

"Whaaaa?"

"Tell me how you can give your arm for a whole soul! An arm doesn't equal a person does it?"

He began "Well…"

"Ah forget it. Ed can explain when he gets here. Speaking of which…where did he go?"

She wasn't in the mood to be kept up all night with such confusing thoughts- thoughts like alchemy and what have you…After Alphonse became more relaxed the two of them explained that Edward had been taken by Major Armstrong to Resembool. Winry grudgingly replied that Armstrong had broken her precious automail on purpose, just so he had an excuse to take him out of central.

"And I took my time with that one! Everything was perfect- the bearings, cylinders, yadayada…" as she went on and on, Alphonse wondered aloud if it could be because of Scar…the serial killer, right?

'_I was told he was Ishbalan. Wasn't he killing state alchemists because of what happened in Ishbal? Good thing Solf is still in prison. If he got the chance to kill another Ishbalan…If he were to be in danger of being killed…My thoughts are all running together again…I better stop thinking such unnecessary things. He's in there and I'm out here. Right…he'll always be safe as long as he's in prison.'_

Poor Alphonse had managed to change the subject quickly before Winry could ask about this 'Scar' person-

"So, Winry have you designed any new automail lately?"

"Well as a matter of fact I have! I just finished the base model of a new one! But this time instead of -0.001 carbon fiber I've added 0.002 carbon fiber! The model will be a bit lighter though, but it'll be super tough and-"

He didn't know what he had gotten himself into; Winry and her automail. Her eyes lit up like sparklers on new years when she even saw a glimmer of metal. Christina was the same way, except with children. They both got into a tizzy whenever it came to their favorite subjects. You could say Alphonse and Edward were the same way too except with cats and books…but their's were a little bit more extreme than the average persons. Once Winry was in her working mode you couldn't stop her.

And once Christina saw a newborn or a toddler she just HAD to stop and talk to the mother for an hour or two; no matter how long Martel kept tapping her foot, begging her to finish so they could move on. Ah yes, when she would go on daily 'soldier' watch with Martel, there were plenty of children in Dublith to get her distracted. She once told Martel it was her dream to have a family and children…it will always be that way.

She confessed: It's a weird dream for someone my age, isn't it?

No, she replied, you're only in your early 20's. it isn't that weird.

24 is your mid-20's isn't it? Almost…well, close enough.

'_I guess it's too late to ask what your dream was, Martel…'_

As she felt her eyes tighten up and start to burn, Ling walked into the room to ask if everything was alright. She would have answered but her voice would have cracked; the pain was still there even though she thought she had put that day behind her. They were like, no, they WERE her family. So, no she wasn't all right. But she could leave it alone for now…and cry about it later when she was alone like always.

Alphonse and Winry nodded and left both of their conversation and Christina in the room. Why was she always being left alone? If she were alone for a second more who knows how long it would be before she would stop crying…Getting up and fixing her hair over her eyes, so she didn't look so pitiful, and shut the door behind her as she walked to the next room, 501.

When she got into Ed and Al's room, the poor, little coffee table was cluttered with bowls, dirty napkins and crumbs. It was like at least fifty people had ransacked the hotel menu and left their garbage on the table in plain site- not even bothering to make an attempt at cleaning up around them. For a prince, it was pretty obvious he had no 'manners' when it came to cleaning up around him, but Lan Fan had no excuse!

For a lady she could have at least cleaned her area! That little crumb inching its way to the floor is just bugging the hell out of-

No! she thought, _'I mustn't think of such a thing! Once clean mode has been activated there won't be turning back! I'll have this whole hotel clean by morning!'_

Just as Christina was about to lose it, a hot chicken leg made its way to the front of her face. Ling was waving it in front of her.

"Why…?"

"You look sad. Food always makes _me _happy…so why not you too? There's plenty, don't worry." He gave her a silly grin…generous words coming from someone who didn't even pay from his own pockets.

"I'm trying to watch my…oh well, why not." she sighed heavily and took the calorie filled bastard. This is not something to eat late at night! It'll go straight to the butt! It ALWAYS does! She thought to herself, glaring at the leg.

'_I shouldn't have this. But damn if it doesn't look good…oh…'_

She couldn't resist the temptation. She took a bite into hot, juicy goodness. Every good flavor in the world was in this one chicken leg- and all of it was exploding at once. It'd been awhile since she had chicken like this…the last time was with…was with…

With…

Ling stopped eating and looked forward to the other side of the table, "Miss?"

'_It's hot again, my face, why? I thought I was saving that for later.' _a blasphemous tear had squirmed its way to the outside world. She quickly destroyed it but not before Alphonse could notice it and point it out for everyone else in the room.

"Miss Madeline, are you ok?" Alphonse said, still continuing to call her by her last name. It was a bid saddening since she called him 'Alphonse' all the time. Perhaps it was because she was older?

He was always such a good boy-He could tell when something was wrong, not like his brother who was oblivious to everything around him.

"I was just reminded of something I lost." she smiled as she glanced at the chicken- reminded of the time Greed actually tried to cook, for 'fun' mind you, and ended up burning it.

Calmly, slowly, she took another small bite of the leg, now wishing it had a burnt taste to it.

"Better get your fill before Brother comes back and sees this mess, haha."

She couldn't help but feel sorry for Alphonse. Even though he didn't seem to wallow in his own self pity 24/7, she couldn't help thinking what if she couldn't eat? Or sleep? Feel? Taste? Dream? How does Alphonse feel when he sees others eating food, or sleeping? Even feeling the rain, or complaining how tired they are and can't wait to get to bed. How does he feel when he overhears two people talking about their dreams the night before? Watching people eat and comparing the different taste of food while you, yourself couldn't try any. It's enough to make her cry. But she wouldn't be able to cry, if she had no body…she answered him privately.

'_You know, I think I will. Here's to you, Alphonse.'_

_

* * *

_for those of you who know what happens next...with Scar, you know, i'm not sure how to do it...I'm not sure if i want to add some side stories, and then go straight to briggs...OR go straight to briggs and save the side stories for after the end. i definatly want more kimbley...So i'll be doing a Kimblee side story next. And since i'm feeling especially naughty I'll make it an NC-17 ; ) Look forward to that lol and My Knight My Princess. new chapter coming soon! Review please! tell me your thoughts, complaints, anything! i can take critisicm...and spelling mistakes.


	12. As Your Voice Fades

Ok so….yea….I'm 2 days over my promised day but it's here! Like the a/n at the end of the previous chapter said…naughty stuff ahead, read at your own risk please! I mean it doods and doodettes! I'm sorry for the delay in chapters...really, I am. Since you guys love the story so much, i'll do my best for you.

* * *

**"My Bomber; My Peacemaker"**

**"Your voice fades into the rabble"**

"Why does it have to be so humid underground?"

Exactly how, when all she wears are short shorts and a tank top? To be fair, she never walked in public in just THAT. It was usually paired with a fur-top long sleeved jacket like the Boss' and very long boots…very 'gang' looking.

The very first time she had put it on in front of everyone, Greed laughed.

"As if _you _would be a threat to anyone, Doll."

"Well at least I can look tough and not look like I'm being kidnapped!"

He laughed again…he had an amazing laugh, not to mention an amazing body- so chiseled, as if he worked out every single minute; which was pretty improbable seeing as he did next to nothing but booze it up all day. Nothing but booze and pretty women. She admitted quietly to herself that she was a bit jealous around those women. They were just as gorgeous as Greed was; perfect legs, hair, lips, breasts…not to mention their flawless features.

It was such a task to be around those horrible women! They only looked at the poor 'foreigner' as a child. Just like every other normal-sized adult did….except two people: Solf, who she could only see a few times out of the month, and Greed. He looked at them as equals. Well, like they were equal to each other anyway.

Speak of the devil, the tall man walked down the stairs -alone- with a bag of god knows what

"What's up doll?" his voice was soothing to her ears.

She turned around, showing off her sweaty, red face.

He laughed and picked up a bottle, waving it around.

"Do you need some scotch?"

Booze again.

She sighed and said, "No, but some tasty water would be good!"

"Water doesn't have a taste…" he frowned as she walked towards him.

"If you add ice it does!"

"…since when?"

"Since-! Uh…." She took a big drink and slammed the empty glass on the wooden bar table, "Whatever! It has a taste to me!" she said as she stomped back to the couch.

He smiled and looked her up and down in a strange way.

"You could always take something off." he smirked.

_What's with that smirk? Ugh, why does he have to look so sexy when he smirks?_

He walked towards her.

"Why don't I help you cool off?"

She could hear him walking up behind her.

"What…what are doing?"

He walked behind her as she was sitting on the couch and put his huge hands inside her top, fondling her as he smelled her neck and hair.

"AH! Why are you!-"

"-Why? You said you were hot."

"What's with that complaining tone! ? Stop it! Besides, how is doing that going to cool me off! ?"

"If we take your cloths off you'll get cooled off in no time."

_Is he serious-oh god what's that? What's he doing? His hands are…_

His big hands made their way to her belly button and pant line and without even struggling, he made his way in-between her underwear and bare skin.

It made a horrible squishy noise; but Greed seemed to like it…he kept doing it more and more, she could feel herself coiling around his fingers…she was getting wetter and sloppier, each time he wiggled his finger.

_I can't move…I'm so scared…feels good to be touched by someone so wonderful like him but…I don't want this!_

"You're not experienced are you? I got lucky~…"

"How can you…tell?"

"You're breathing pretty heavy and your body is stiff as a board."

She could tell he wanted to tease her more, but he didn't get the chance. The door at the top of the stairs which led to the outside were creaking open.

He picked her up and carried her to his favorite windowless room…when he got to door he pushed it open and sat her down on his clean bed…

Greed wouldn't stop kissing her neck and chest while slowly multitasking her pants off. When they finally came off he put his hands at that spot once again.

He took off his own jacket and undid his pants. She was too scared to look at him…before she could think about it or know it…

Now she was on all fours.

'_This is embarrassing…I feel like a dirty animal! What's that feeling…?'_

This unbearable tearing sensation filled her lower body. It felt as if it most certainly had to be bleeding. It was getting much too hot for her to handle, she couldn't hold the pain anymore and began to cry and scream.

"AAHGH! IT HURTS BOSS ! !"

Greed looked disappointed but kept going anyway as he turned her over on her back, holding her legs by the knees as he continued.

'_when will this be over? Why does it hurt so badly? How long has he been going? I can barely breath anymore…please finish soon…please…can't take it anymore-'_

"There, see? You got used to it rather quick, right?"

She managed to gasp out a few words, "You…are too cruel…You're being mean boss! Please stoooooooop! !" She pushed hard on his chest, somehow it stopped the pain for a few moments…but it wasn't enough, he wouldn't stop.

Out of all the pain she was feeling, the one thing to keep her going was-

_Solf. You were the first person to look at me like I was worth something. Surely, If you had the chance, you wouldn't take it, right? Please say you wouldn't._

"Don't worry"

Solf's voice sang out through Greed's mouth, soon he was all she could see. Greed's big, muscular body became Solf's sleek, delicious figure; his smile was almost too evil- just like it had always been.

'_If I think of him…surely I can endure this. Solf…help me…'_

With that final cry for help, she wrapped her arms around herself and endured as best as she could.

* * *

She sat there against the wall, face buried between her knees, next to Martel…

"Greed just…He just…He's difficult to understand. But know that he really does care for us like friends…"

What happened in that room hours ago? What happened when Martel came into the room and found her small friend naked and curled into a little ball? Covered in blood, sweat, and tears…Martel sat there and rubbed Christina's back, trying to comfort her.

"Then why did he-"

Martel kept defending him. Was it only because she loved him…? Was he really so caring like she said? If he were really as caring as she says he wouldn't have-

"I said he was difficult to understand, right?"

"But what he did…he-You don't understand Martel!"

Martel looked her straight into her red stained eyes.

"He slept with you, right? He does that to everyone their first time here."

"Seriously? Even…" she paused to think for a moment… "Even the _men?" _she whispered.

"Ha…Only some of them. It's more of a power thing with him…He was rough, right?"

"I screamed at him when it was over…He looked hurt-But he deserved it!"

"I see."

Why does she look so uncaring? "I was the one who was hurt most, Martel! Why did he look so shocked that I yelled at him for raping me! ?"

"Well…maybe to him it wasn't that way…?"

"Don't say that like it's a question! He's…I just don't understand him! He's a grown man, right? Shouldn't he know that's not the right way to act! ?" she hollered, almost screaming her words out. She began to cry again.

"He's not like other human men-"

"-What's that supposed to mean?" She raised her voice again, only to question what she just said. "Is he a chimera like you?"

"Sort of…?" Poor Martel said, not knowing whether to reveal Greed's secret or not. Christina, feeling even more confused now than she already was, decided to hear him out….perhaps he was part dolphin? If he wasn't a human male surely she could at least hear him out?

Then again,

'_Rape is rape…isn't it? Well…if he didn't know what he was really doing…I should at least give him a chance to defend himself…I suppose…'_

"I don't know how to approach him now…"

"Just tell him your sorry for yelling."

"I shouldn't be the one who's sorry, Martel!"

Martel sighed and got up from the wall they were crouched beside, "Well, you have nothing to do tomorrow, right? Maybe selling some more food will help you feel better!"

Martel extended her soft hands to her newly fixed friend.

"I guess…"

After taking a nice, long shower, she made some good looking sandwiches and headed down to the train station.

Everything was going exactly as it always had been, a few sold here and there, nothing special…the day was ordinary just like any other was.

That was until she reached the station and her world would be changed forever; with that red coat, and the big silver armor.

* * *

"Miss Madeline? You okay?"

"Yea, Win. Just…" She sniffed a little, giving Winry a worried face. "Remembering something wonderful…"

_I must have been crying in my sleep…Those boys really did save my life, didn't they?_

"What was it?" she asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when you're older…" she sighed, getting up from her bed and rubbing her eyes.

Winry looked at her with a questionable face.

"Christina? I didn't mean to wake you but…um…I'm going downstairs to call Mr. Garfiel. Do you need anything while I'm there?"

_Damn. Just while it was getting good…why did she have to be so nice? A little longer and I could have dreamt I-_

"No thanks…mm…night." she said while falling back into her sheets.

"It's evening…"

"Oh…I… how long was I asleep?"

"Well, after you ate that food you kind of conked out for an few hours." she laughed.

Christina looked down to her hands, gripping them.

"I wish I could have apologized…"

Winry looked back at her.

"Hm? About what?"

"Huh? Oh!" She shot up like a rocket, "Apologized to Edward from before!"

"You see, I- um- Alphonse was commenting on how it was starting to rain so…um I said, um, 'oh-oh no! We better get Edward to dry land!"

Winry just stood there, staring at her.

"You know, cause he could have drowned? Well, Ed was absolutely FUMING! OH! You should have seen it, it was hilarious!" she laughed oddly. His short rants were always so…expected.

She chuckled dryly, "I bet…well, I'll go downstairs now…"

"M-kay…" She said as she watched Winry get up from her bed and walk to the door, waving goodbye as she left.

Now she was alone again…for the moment anyway. What was that feeling piercing her chest? Like someone was gripping her heart and wouldn't let go.

"Why am I crying again?"

"Crybaby."

She turned around suddenly, there wasn't anyone else in the room was there! ? It couldn't be…he was already dead…but that was him, wasn't it? Tall, handsome, muscular…red eyes…there he was, arms folded standing right in front of her.

"You're such a crybaby, doll. Crying whenever someone so much as raises their voice at you."

"Greed…? You're alive! !" She was so incredibly happy that she ran towards him, forgetting about every bad thing that ever happened between them-

But it was for nothing. As she ran forward to hug him, she fell right through him…landing hard on the floor.

"I'm gone," he said sadly as she struggled to get back up, "But I'll still be here as long as you remember me. Me. And the others too." He pointed to himself, then back at her heart. Greed smiled softly and-

A blink of the eye made him disappear.

She felt her eyes whelm up, her nose had begun to feel hot…she was having trouble breathing. Letting her body drop back down to the cold, wooden floor, she let it all out.

_I never did get to apologize._

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

Greed DID say he wanted everything, including sex. Being 'gay' 'bi' has nothing to do with it. Personally I prefer it if Greed loves only the ladies. But alas, he wants sex and…you can totally have sex with a guy! How? Uh…

If you are wondering why the 'sex' I'm incorporating it with a future chapter…this is real life. And there must be drama…I command it!

See you next month : D or perhaps sooner! i recently got almost 40 hours of work! woohoo! i'll have to work on these in my downtime, anyway, My knight my princess will be next.

Quote at beginning taken from the song 'Koe' by Tsukiko Amano.


	13. He's got a Greater Depth of Feeling

I had to re-read volumes 9-11 to figure out where the heck I was writing from XD if you guys have been paying attention, unlike me:

Ed and Hohenheim met in Resembool, Ed realized that getting Al's body back isn't impossible, and that a 'tattooed Ishbalan' killed the Rockbell couple. The drama continues! !

* * *

**"My Bomber; My Peacemaker"**

**"He's got a greater depth of feeling"**

It took a moment to realize why the morning felt so odd. It wasn't the air, because it was still as cold as it was last night, and it certainly wasn't the fact that it was morning instead of evening…Christina slowly, and groggily, sat up from her bed letting the sheets fall from her body. She had almost forgotten the dream she had the previous night, thinking harder about what she saw after she 'woke up'-

Was that Greed? Was that her imagination? Was someone playing a cruel trick on her feelings? Her stomach felt like it was doing backflips as she remembered what he had said to her. His face was just like the day they said their goodbyes; sad and a little angry. Possibly angry because he was losing every last one of his friends. He wouldn't say they were all his friends, but of course, she could tell. It had nothing to do with ownership or anything like that, because when any one of them got so much as a paper cut he would be upset! They were family to him, all along, she thought. They must have been!

She began to realize, being trapped in a place where alchemy existed and your parents weren't even born…she started to think it wouldn't be as hard as losing what you considered to be your whole family.

Yes…For her, once it sunk in that they weren't even born…it was only slightly easier to have to live without having any family. The first couple of months were the hardest, the depression, mostly was the hardest: The crying in the morning, not waking up to hear your mother shouting at you. The crying in afternoon…and then the crying at night when no one comes to your door and whispers 'goodnight'.

However, it wasn't as though they wouldn't ever say it again. No. It was just the fact that they wouldn't say it for another 96 years. That was all.

And that was all she needed to keep her going.

She yawned fairly loud and finally shuffled out of bed, slowly, almost grandma-like, taking off her night shorts and-

Hold on. There wasn't an extra suitcase near her bed…which could only really mean one thing: Winry wasn't staying with them anymore. When did this happen? Why was she suddenly gone? It would truly be a horrible week if Winry were to leave them already.

Winry was a naturally sweet girl, but as far as Christina could tell, tough with the Elrics. She had a very sweet smile that was just contagious and a heart of gold. It was such a breath of fresh air to have another girl around it would be a shame if she wasn't there after such a short time…

Suddenly the door opened and a tall, blonde girl came into the room, it was Winry. Christina was not wearing any pants so they both just looked away from each other while they talked. Christina began to fold the shorts and place them in her suitcase.

"Oh hey! I was just about to wake you up!" She said, looking at the wall to completely avoid staring.

"Winry-?" She breathed sleepily and hurried to put on the rest of her clothes; a faded, rainbow light jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, and a pair of tan shorts she had found several weeks ago (she noted how much they reminded her of Ling's pants) she also absentmindedly slipped on her green flip flops.

"You slept for…Well…You missed so much…" Winry said, twiddling her fingers.

"I must have been really tired…" She said, slowly folding her sheets back. "What did I miss?"

Winry sat down on Christina's bed while Christina sat down beside her, smiling.

"Well, Ed met his dad…" She started off, seemingly ignoring the urge to actually pause to breath. "They came up with this 'plan' to try and capture Scar while I was out with Ms. Gracia and Elicia and while I was out I over-heard some people talking about Scar and how he was a serial killer who went after State Alchemists and I found out who really killed my parents and after a talk with Garfiel I've decided that it's best to go back to Rushvalley.-"

Christina took the opportunity to interrupt, flailing her hands to Winry's shoulders, she shook her a little. "Your parents?"

"It was the serial killer, Scar…He killed them. I don't know why, ok? I was too upset to really _ask._" She looked very upset as she was talking.

But something about it seemed wrong. Scar went after State Alchemists only _after _the war was over. Were her parents State Alchemists? She was pretty sure Winry said over and over that her parents were doctors. She had no choice but to ask, her curiosity would get always get the better of her.

"But your parents were doctors, weren't they? So why were they kill-"

"I don't know!" She said, raising her voice. (Christina noticed her faintly twitch at the word 'kill')

Feeling that she had asked, and said, much to much for her to delve any deeper at the moment, she changed the subject hastily.

"So, no more girl in the group?" she lightly chuckled.

"No…we were about to go to the train station." A small smile formed by the corners of her mouth, she seemed to be looking better. "You're coming to say goodbye to me right?"

"Of course!" Christina said as she gave Winry a small shoulder hug, smiled, and walked out of the room together.

The train station was as packed as ever; the four trains were almost lost in a sea of people and the loud noise from it felt just as suffocating. ,Edward, being the brilliant mind that he is thought it would be a brilliant idea to grab her suitcase and her automail case, which Edward noticed was incredibly heavy, and shuffle through the sea to the ticket booth. Being so (short), of course, his poor, blonde head kept getting smacked with other peoples suitcases, and bags and whatnot. He also continued to elbow people in their bottom, to this Alphonse and Christina could not stop giggling at, Winry however looked embarrassed for him and Edward both embarrassed AND angry. His face was just about as red as his trademark coat by the time they reached the booth and Winry purchased her ticket back to Rushvalley at sunset. However, by the time she had purchased her ticket the sea had parted and they were able to move freely again. This made Edward even more angry, but he ignored this fact while they all walked towards her train. Christina could tell he was going to miss her the most.

She and the two of the boys shared some sweet goodbyes and as Edward yelled out through the semi-empty station "The next time you cry, they'll be tears of JOY!".

It was such a sweet thing for him to do! Oh…is he blushing? She thought how adorable! A young teen blushing while thinking about his girl…of course he won't admit it until _she _does, I bet.

They walked straight from her train to the door and not even five minutes from walking past the entrance gate when a small car in front of them made a knocking noise: It was Colonel Mustang.

Roy gave her a smile as he asked the two of them into the car, she thought it must have been official business because she didn't seem to mind standing outside the car, alone. When they finally got out, She knew it would be another while until they would most likely see on another again.

"So you two are leaving me as well?" She smiled sadly, knowing the inevitable.

"Well…To be honest-" Even though he looked like he would rather lie. "- We're going to meet up with Ling and the Colonel. Our 'Capture the Homunculi' plan worked so-"

"So…You're going to pester this homunculus for the secret of immortality?"

"Well-"

"Before you say anything…I'm not exactly sure what you boys are up too, and I certainly don't want you to get hurt. That being said-."

She inhaled. And as strict as she could possibly sound:

"Don't get hurt and come back SAFE. Not bloody, not bandaged, not even a little paper cut! Do you hear me? You too Roy, you're bloodied up enough as it is." The boys blinked at her calling him by the first name, Edward even cut his eyes at the colonel as if to convict him of some unknown sin. Roy just smiled and nodded.

"YES MA'AM!" They spoke out in unison. Roy and Edward shot her a salute and with that they drove off.

She struggled to smile as she waved the three of them goodbye. She wondered when she would see them next.

About a few days had passed since she got to yell at him again. Except this time, it would be over a phone. But she thought this was better than nothing, after all, They weren't obligated to call her and 'check in'.

'bloody, bandaged, this is exactly why I said 'BE CAREFUL' but NO nobody listens to Christina NOPE NOBODY-!'

'I least I didn't get a paper cut?' she heard him smiled weakly as she heard Alphonse bowed helplessly. They were so easy to read, even from just their voices.

'I know I'm not you mom or anything but jeez!'

'Sorry…We just wanted to call and let you know we were ok.'

'I guess that's better than waiting 'till you were all better, huh?'

They finished their little chat and after hanging up the phone she realized how lonely she was starting to feel. Up until that moment she had always been with someone, leaving her house in a miserable, dusty, silence. The loneliness didn't quite sink in until she was about to begin cleaning. Her living room, only contained a long couch, coffee table, and fireplace. It, merged with the tiny kitchen, and had room to wash dishes, cook something on a stove, and place several plates full of food side by side. It also had a bit of room to fit a little bit of knickknacks here and there. Her fridge, which was only filled with the few non-perishables in this era she had found, was very tiny compared to the one her mother owned at home. The dining room table that was neatly centered in the room about a chair and an end table away from the couch, it was fairly small too compared to her mothers at home, but it had enough space for at least six people. A beautiful, white table-cloth covered it. There was a small coat closet that stood almost directly beside the stair-case that was beside the fridge. That staircase would lead to the upstairs of course, and upstairs would be her room, the mini study, a bathroom, and then a guest room.

According to Roy, he had never known someone so young to have such a lavish place to live. But of course, Christina wouldn't know anything about that, in fact, she thought it was pretty small…She did get a sick kick out of the look on Roy's face when she told him her mother owned about 20 acres and a swimming pool.

The rest of the day, she cleaned, and didn't find the strength to stop until her eyes quit working.

* * *

The following morning, when she woke up from her clean sheets, was feeling incredibly boring. Just another meager day without any real contact from people. She couldn't go back to work at the moment because the manager she put in charge wouldn't leave…little twat. He demanded to stay working for the rest of his schedule; six more weeks! She couldn't help it…But at least she was still getting money in. She got out of her pajamas and slipped into a nice, breezy, red, white, and blue checkered dress. Complete with the most adorable short sleeve jean jacket, and gold sandals. It felt breezy enough in case she wanted to clean some more, even though by this point it would be completely unnecessary. It also made her look very enjoyable to look at! It stopped just at her knees and showed just the right amount of her chest…

She headed downstairs to brew some morning tea and read the rest of Dubliners by James Joyce…it was becoming quite enjoyable after she gave up hope of ever watching TV again. The only other book she read before, for fun, was the Harry Potter series. THAT, she knew she wouldn't be reading again in her life time.

Just as soon as she poured the boiling water into her tiny tea cup, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes, I'm coming!"

She wondered who it could be at this time of day, so early in the morning. It could be Edward and Alphonse again, but she thought it would be best to give this thought up…perhaps Roy had come by again to make her give Solf some more paper work.

Maybe seeing his gorgeous face again would get rid of a bit of loneliness. She got to the door and began to open it but just as soon as she turned the knob 'Hello miss' was all she heard from the other side…

A smooth, velvety voice practically sang out from beyond the door. The voice of a man. A tall dark and handsome man, perhaps? It must have belonged to a suave, tall man with a velvet voice that sang and caused the sun to appear directly behind him because when she opened the door she was blasted with what felt like the force of a thousand suns. It was a man…who just so happened to be tall, dark and handsome.

* * *

I know it's been a while, but I've had so much crap to go through…anyways, I will do my best to file out more chapters. Work has suddenly decided to give me lots of hours I so desperately need haha. Once again, any mistakes? Continuity errors? Characters in character? Too OOC? I need to know these things! Lol please review your thoughts : )

Also, I kept hearing 'Genius of Love' in the background as soon as she opened the doors…..lol. Why? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! It will be out sooner than you think, double double promise this time...it won't take this long to get out the next one. Once MnMp is out, expect chapter 14 to be out a few days/weeks later.


End file.
